EOMS
by Dragonfly996
Summary: Based on what would happen if CL went future like in Totally Spies but XANA is gone crazy. Mostly made by me, in a really rough draft please be nice on reviews. For NaNoWriMo
1. Chapter 1

I dove behind the nearest car, breathing hard. Why does this ALWAYS happen to me? _I swear I'm going to hurt something!_ I thought to myself, peaking my head around the side of the car to see if the robot was still there. My plasma gun still in my hand ready to fire if it was still there, though after my day I really don't care if it was there.

I was wearing my black and blue combat jacket with the upper right pocket full with Energy Disrupting Bombs, or EDB for short. My shoulder pocket had my com-device that was attuned to a frequency that only the remaining humans could hear. My hair was pulled back into a semi-neat ponytail; the sun glistened off my almost teal eyes onto my tan skin. Sitting at five feet five inches, it wasn't exactly easy to hide behind objects. My blue eyes were probably glistening in the sunlight. I sighed and peaked around the car again to see if my pursuer was still after me.

_How are you doing Aqualin?_ A familiar thought brushed mine, ever since the accident both Kaitlyn and me were linked mentally. It was very useful at times but other times it was annoying. The accident was something that I wish that I were able to forget. This happened a few months before the Assimilation even began to happen.

Dr. Cardi just finished his new diabolical machine. It was designed to take the thoughts of one and put those thoughts into another. Kaitlyn and myself were there first because Kelly had issues considering an issue at school so she was late. Kaitlyn and me have worked together for almost two years, so because of that we could fight almost in sync. We took the guards out quite easily. But just as we reached the machine something must have hit us, because everything went black after that.

I was the first to wake up. I nudged Kaitlyn who was in the seat behind me. She then came around, quickly surveying my surroundings I found to my dismay that we were strapped in. I couldn't reach any of my equipment nor could Kaitlyn. Out of the shadows came Dr. Cardi, nice of you two to drop in. Like the seats?"

Rolling my eyes I replied snappily," yeah they are nice but I could do without the restraints." I tried to wiggle my body around but that didn't work quiet well. Though by accident I elbowed Kaitlyn who yelped.

Dr. Cardi just sat back and laughed at our frustration," well you'll only be there for another few minutes. You're currently strapped to my thought transfer device. I know the title is mundane but I'll get a better one… later. I'm sure that Valael never told you what this does."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes," let me guess. You're going to use it to get all the top researchers into every field. Then use your combined intelligences, that for the record you STOLE. To figure out how to kidnap the president's daughter and hold for ransom for millions or billions of dollars?" She asked sarcastically.

Dr. Cardi was stunned," fine you guessed my plan, but what you didn't know that I can use the machine to not only take thoughts/ thought patterns from people. But it can also implant patterns." He played with his finger that was sooooo old school villain. "With that power, I'm going to turn you two girls evil and then after that we can destroy PHD and steal their technology!"

I yawned after his big speech," you done yet? I've got homework to do." Yup, that was going to tick him off.

Dr. Cardi was steaming mad and switched the machine on. I got pulled back into my seat and started shaking. My eyes started to close, but I tried to hang on for both me and then before I thought I was going to cross over into the realm of unconsciousness I heard a loud explosion. I turned my head weakly and saw the outline of Kelly. I muttered quietly," just on time like usual."

I watched he as she charged Dr. Cardi on her hoverboard. She jumped off at the last moment and the board slammed into him. He got back on his feet and charged Kelly; she easily sidestepped his attack and elbowed him. Which caused him to face-plant, "heh… that's going to hurt." I said weakly. Then PHD agents swarmed in surrounding the complex and arrested Dr. Cardi.

I looked up and saw Kelly running over to us her eyes must have been filled with worry. Since she was shaking when she finally untied me. I stood up shaking and collapsed into her outstretched arms. The last thing I heard was," hurry up! We need to get them both to PHD headquarters! They aren't too well!" Before I moved onto the realm of unconsciousness.

I woke up in a startle; I looked around and then relaxed when I found myself in PHD's medical care unit. Everything was a little bit foggy for me. _What happened after that explosion?_ I thought to myself looking down at my hands.

A faint, yet familiar feeling came across me. _I've got no idea, but since when could we talk to each other in our thoughts?_

I panicked and looked around to see if anyone else was in the room. All I saw was Kaitlyn and she was lying down on her back. _Kait… Kaitlyn? Is that you?_ Being unsure of how to do get it across I just projected around myself.

_Yeah it's me, but I'd like to know how this happened._ She replied while adding the emotion of confused. She got up a few minutes after that last message and sat up legs bent back, leaning on one side. Her brown hair was in a lower ponytail versus my brownish black hair that was half way down at my back and all messed up.

Then Kelly came in, still in her spy-suit," how are you girls doing? You've been out for about eight hours."

"Eight hours? There is no way that I'll be ready for school in time!" I almost shouted and started to get up but then ended back on the bed. Kelly put her hand on my shoulder to make sure I stayed there.

"No, you are staying here. You took quite a beating, besides Valael almost required that both of you stay here until tomorrow. That goes for you also Kaitlyn."

A loud explosion knocked me out of my trace, I peaked my head out and I saw that the conversion robot, a smaller build around four feet tall. It had a bunch of syringes strapped across it's shoulder. Their hand wasn't the usual gun but they closely resemble human hands. The conversion robots were usually either silver or gold and quite quick unfortunately. But the only good news is that their armor is quite weak. But to my luck it brought two restraint robots with him. The restraint robot on the other hand are roughly six feet tall, colored either red or black and has a tranquilizing gun usually strapped against the back. The hands were more robotic, no pun intended in nature. With the two "figures" on top and one on bottom, they fit almost perfectly into an unfortunate human's shoulder. Great! Just what I need, more trouble! I jumped up from my spot and fired three bursts of plasma bullets into the back of the conversion robot.

Then a humanoid figure came at on a hoverboard, I was prepared to shoot when the figure shot at one of the attack robots. _Are you really that paranoid that you are going to shoot at anything that comes your way?_ Kaitlyn sent me with a happy emotion tagged along after it.

_No, only when you startle me like that._ I sent back a bit snappy and silly at the same time. I jumped out and extended my hand blades. _I know they are old fashioned but they get the job done quite nicely._ I sent at her quickly after the last one before she could return it with a smart remark. And quickly slashed through the armor of the remaining robot like it was sushi.

_Woah, I wasn't going to say anything… Ok maybe I was. Now get on before they come back._ She shot back at me grinning. I sighed and gave her the I'll deal with you later look. Then got on, she drove us back to the base, which was unfortunately the school. The only reason that it's safe is because E.O.M.S knows better not to attack with the entire resistance, which consists of 4,000 solders, 1,000 scientist, and another 1,500 civilians from every nation. We arrived and after getting security clearance we entered.

I went to the room that Kaitlyn, Kelly, and myself share. Kaitlyn decided to give me a break and took the nano-bot vials that I picked up earlier to the scientist, then give the update to the head of the resistance. Kelly was already there painting her nails, by the looks of it she did some martial arts training while I had the joy of scouting for any other survivors. "Hey Kelly, what's up?" I asked walking over to my bed after putting my plasma gun up.

"Nothing much, got tested by the nerd herd again. Then did some martial arts training. Now I'm just relaxing before I go out and help with the training of some of the civilians." She replied groaning at the end. None of us like helping training because half of the time the ones that DO show up are complete and utter klutz.

I looked at my watch, I groaned and dragged myself up," I'm supposed to go visit the R&D team now. But after that last mission I'm going to pass. Besides speaking of passing, I'm about ready to pass out, I'm so tired." I got undressed and put my PJ's on. I climbed into my bed and laid on top staring at Kelly.

She looked back at me; I could see that the irregular sleep schedule and the stress of technically being in charge were getting to her. "I wish that we could go back to how life used to be. When we lived in harmony with the A.I's"

I rotated and stared up at the ceiling and sighed," I do too. But we just have to remember that we have to stay strong for everyone. Besides it's not every day that three high school girls run the last resistance for the human race." I laughed. The chain of command is somewhat crazy. To the soldiers and the R&D team, Kaitlyn, Kelly, and myself are the leaders. But to keep the civilians happy we have "George" in charge. But we still report to him so that way he can track the progress. The only reason that is because to be quite honest, is that we are more useful in the front lines. "You're not the only one Kelly. No one would be counting the days till they become one of… them," I replied almost choking on the last word," families wouldn't be separated and the living conditions would be better. But we need to keep fighting so we fix the wrong E.O.M.S has cause us."

Kelly got up, her nail polish dried and stretched. "You get some sleep Aqualin. I'll go take care of the R&D team. You've earned it." She left the room leaving me all alone.

_E.O.M.S, the start of this chaos, the creator of this war… Every Organic Must Serve is the extended name. If only we had seen this coming. PHD, Protection of Human Development, the spy organization I work for… if we still had them this war would be a lot different._

Sighing, I got under the blankets and snuggled in after getting comfortable in my bed, I fell asleep. To tired to even think about doing anything else. My dreams took me back to how this living hell started. Though I wish that I could have stopped this before it even started…


	2. Chapter 2

_Cars, cars and more cars. Can this road trip get ANY more boring?_ I shot the thought at Kaitlyn, who was probably sitting in math right about now. I liked math because it came easy to me. Not to brag or anything. I was stuck in the back seat of my family's car.

_Well it technically could, they could be debating about politics, foreign languages, or singing songs._ Kaitlyn replied back, with a sadden emotion tagged along. Times like this she really doesn't help. At all…

_I know I know… But still, that doesn't mean that I'm going to like this trip. We are only a fourth of the way there and I'm already bored out of my mind. _I replied to her last statement, clearly not happy.

_Well you could come with me to calculus. That's always an option, besides we are doing limits and I looked at the book and I have a feeling that I'm going to be in trouble._ She added an sincere emotion with it. _And I'm not kidding, I looked at the book last night and it looked REALLY complicated._ I could easily imagine Kaitlyn panicking right now. Though I really couldn't blame her. She was never a math person.

_Fine you win; I'll go with you and explain the topics. Besides I really don't want to spend the next six weeks after I get back panicking and trying to do all of the makeup work. But if there is a quiz, I'm NOT helping you. Got it?_ I sent back at her, a mixture of annoyance, seriousness, and joy.

It's been a few months since the accident involving the accident with Dr. Cardi. Ever since the accident, Kaitlyn and me have been linked mentally. Though more recently I've come to believe that it's evolved. The reason is that I can actually see what Kaitlyn sees or she can do the exact same but only in reverse. The only draw back is that when we do this, our physical bodies are rendered inanimate. It's been tested, we still have a pulse but we would be physically defenseless.

I took out my headphones, plugged them into my iPhone 10GS and put that in the cup holder. I grabbed a pillow that was sitting next to me and got comfortable. The minute that I felt like I could pass off as sleeping I did it. The minute that I did I found myself looking through Kaitlyn's eyes.

_If you stare at Alexander all day today when I get back I'm going to hurt you so badly you would wish that he didn't exist._ I quickly sent her, I really didn't want to look at Alexander's back all class then end up re-explaining every single topic because she wasn't paying attention. My only complaint is that I can't hit her, mentally that is…

Class went by surprisingly fast. I guess when you are bored then when you move onto something interesting, and then time goes by so much faster. I'm just happy that she listened to me for once. That almost never happens. Maybe when I get back I'll give her a gold star or something…

_Happy that I did like you asked Aqua?_ Kaitlyn sent at me grumpily. _I'd much rather daydream while you pay attention or stare at… _

_Do not finish that thought._ I sent back extremely quickly and with a lot of annoyance and attitude.

_Ok… MOM!_ I sighed when I received that last message, it was full of sarcasm and I was about ready to jump out of the car.

_Well I'm sorry! But I'm kind of under a nice load of stress! Well I'm going to guess that we are almost at the next rest stop._ I'd better get back. If I was next to her, I probably would have rolled my eyes.

_Ok then, I won't hold you up mother!_

I returned to my own body in a bit of a startle. _That still feels weird._ We arrived into town and I was about ready to jump for joy. I don't know how much longer I could stand being in that cramped car.

My mom decided that we would eat out for lunch then get back into the car for a good two hundred miles before we stopped for the night. We went to a local diner. We were greeted by an A.I called Sally, directed us to our table, with menus. She was quite nice actually. I still don't get how A.I's have male and female traits. They almost all seem the same minus their clothing choice.

After a nice lunch, and a few interesting topics that were brought up, everyone piled into the car again. I got to sit in the back seat AGAIN. I'd better get a middle seat next time or I will not be happy!

Since I really had nothing else to do I reached over to my backpack and pulled out my Kindle, and swapped to my history book. _Why did I bring my homework? I really don't know but might as well get some reading done now rather than later and eventually get interrupted by PHD. They seem to have the BEST timing in the world._ I turned to section ten, _How the A.I's were Created_.

Back in the year 2050, the entire human race was in one long war. The opponent for once wasn't each other but a single A.I that power rivaled entire nations. D.T.A.H was the program's name. And it had the power to constantly create its minions out of almost thin air. The only drawback to D.T.A.H's power is that the monsters needed to have a computer that is connected to the Internet to be transferred to the real World.

Well to combat that the nations of the world shut off almost every single computer in the entire world, severely limiting D.T.A.H's attack strength across the world. But at the same time, where it had access those attacks were quite strong. All of the scientists and computer programers got together and started to formulate a plan in order to combat this new foe. They decided that another multi-agent system might just kill D.T.A.H So, with the few computers that were still on in the world the scientists and computer programers got to work. Though they were heavily guarded incase D.T.A.H tried to pull a fast one on the nations.

This war lasted for months, neither side making any progress. It's true that we lost many brave soldiers during that, but they knew that they died helping make the world a better place. Unfortunately our time was running out, D.T.A.H could go on for eternity if needed, though we could only last on for a few more weeks. But soon came a breakthrough, one of the programers was able to create a program that would allow the nations to send soldiers into the actual internet and after D.T.A.H. Once D.T.A.H found out what the nations had accomplished, it worked much harder to get the people on that team dead so it would remain safe. Though D.T.A.H never did understand human emotion. More specifically: desperation, hope, determination, and rage. Armed with these emotions along with the multi-agent system. That unfortunately needed to be released within close proximity of D.T.A.H in order for the system to work.

In one last desperate attempt to survive, D.T.A.H used all of it's stored power and created around 10,000 creatures around the world. And some ended up in areas with no defense. The soldiers were conflicted. Do they want to kill D.T.A.H and save million's of lives but sacrificing some at the same time, or did they want to return later when they knew that everyone was safe. It was a hard choice but the team eventually decided that they needed to put the entire civilization in front of a few people. So the team took the system and launched it right under D.T.A.H's feet.

But to the programer's/scientists dismay something went wrong. Very, very, wrong. Instead of D.T.A.H getting completely and utterly obliterated it got split into millions of A.I's. So then the soldiers returned home as heroes until one of the programers delivers the bad news.

The nations were in a panic, they knew 10,000 D.T.A.H's running around, the human race would either die or be enslaved. But when one appeared in the conference room, it said that it has no memory on what it's previous form was. The national leaders had to make a decision about what to do. If they killed the A.I's they would be just as bad as D.T.A.H. So after a long debate the leaders decided to let the A.I's join civilization and eventually the A.I's almost seemed human. If someone wasn't paying attention then you could mistake one for a human.

I closed my history book, I always find that story to be quite interesting, but it also for some strange reason makes em extremely tired. I shoved the feeling off and looked outside to find that we were still passing more and more trees or cars. But at least here the appearance looks a lot better than what it looks like in CA.

Kaitlyn hasn't said some snappy remark back at me yet. _That's really strange; she would have usually said something by now. Maybe she's just on a mission._ The only thing that I loved about this trip is that Valael can't summon me in a moving car, or any car for that matter. For once I'm summoning immune!

After paying attention in Calculus instead of daydreaming like both Kelly and Kaitlyn do I actually get my homework done quite quickly, which for me is quite shocking actually. _I wonder how Kelly is doing right now?_ I decided that I really didn't' want to play the guessing game so I just texted her my questions. We talked for a good twenty minutes before I really got tired. So I called it a night around eleven and then passed out in my bed. I could never tell when I was tired and when I was exhausted. It was actually one of my teachers that suggested that.

Though I'd rather be doing calculus and physics at the same time than listen to one of my sisters show for the tenth time this trip. After a lot of bribery, and debate we finally came to the agreement that I would have the entire middle row to my self. Now that made me quite happy.

We eventually reached our destination. I'm so happy to be on my feet again. I really don't know which is worse, sitting in a car for literally ages waiting for someone to do something or just be single. I really don't want to answer that due to how tired I am. Once we got to my grandmother's house I went straight for the couch and laid down.

She has so much ancient objects its funny. She has a gaming system/ controllers that existed long before what we have today. But it does keep our entertainment and we had a ton of fun playing with it. But now with that's over, I'm going to check out the nearest town. I'm sure that there are other high school students out here.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, after we arrived I decided to attend two more classes with Kaitlyn before I decided to explore the town. I was right there were a lot of teenagers here. But a few of them seemed off. How? I really can't explain. They seemed to resemble more of the A.I's than humans. The way they walk and eat and talk just seems off. _It just may be the culture here that is freaking me out. Nothing to worry about._ I thought to myself while I was exploring the town. It was six P.M here so that means that Kaitlyn and Kelly should be out of school by now.

I felt that Kaitlyn join me, I can't tell which feels stranger. Me going to her or her going to me. _I'll think about that later. So how was class today?_ I asked Kaitlyn the second part while I was strolling around town.

_It was ok, not to fun though. Except in science we had Mike on roller skates and he almost crashed into a pole three times! _She replied very happy, which was a first considering that there wasn't a boy that she wanted to date involved.

_Did you get a recording of it? I'd like to see it when I get back. _I thought back. Though while I was doing that I bumped into this guy, he was about a foot taller than me. "I'm sorry miss. Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head," no you didn't." I noticed that there was a strange tube shaped object sticking out of his bag.

He smiled back," that's good. Say, you aren't from around here are you?"

I was a bit uneasy when I saw the tube. But thank god I've had experience masking my emotions. _Kaitlyn is it just me or are you getting some strange feeling off of this guy? _I asked, getting very uneasy now. "Yes, I'm not from around here, I'm from San Diego, California."

_Careful, I saw that tube also. I don't like the feeling that I'm getting from him either. Do you have any gadgets on you?_ Kaitlyn replied, showing the same exact emotions that I was feeling.

He smiled, that really got me uneasy. I wanted to bolt out of there but I had to act calm. "Well there is this new organization called E.O.N that is setting up a headquarters over there. It just got founded with around three days ago. We already have roughly sixty members in this base."

"Really?" I asked. _I'm probably over reacting. I mean that doesn't sound evil at all. _"That sounds interesting, what does E.O.N actually mean?"

I thought that I saw his eyes go from a brown to a gold for a moment. But when I blinked again they were brown. _Calm down, you are on vacation. You can go and panic after you get home. Valael agreed to let you skip your missions while you are out here. _"It's a wonderful program, it stands for Equality over Difference. We promote treating everyone equal, and community service. The girl to boy ratio is one to one."

I was shocked; something was that even in statistics? That's almost unheard of! "Really? One to one? I've only heard two to one or three to one!"

He reached into his bag and handed me a flyer. "We are holding a meeting tonight if you would like to go. We could easily transfer all of the records over for you." I looked into his eyes for the first time. They blinked every five seconds. And I mean every five.

"Thanks? I'll see if I can go." I turned around and jogged back to the house. I really didn't want him to follow me. _Please tell me you were paying attention to that conversation._ I desperately asked.

_Yes I did. The moment he started talking I felt strange. I felt like that I should go try the club out. But as soon as you started running I felt normal again. I think that this E.O.N organization isn't all what it's supposed to be. _Suspicion, worry, panic, uncertainty, and confusion filled her response. Though I really couldn't blame her. I was feeling the exact same thing.

_Go tell Kelly about this please. I'll send you the flyer as soon as I get back to my aunt's house. _She didn't say anything she just left and I started to jog home. But what I didn't notice was a shadow lurking in the bushes.

I got back a few minutes later," hey guys! Can't talk. Need to send this to a friend! Love you!" I took my shoes off and bolted upstairs. I turned my head once and all they did was shrug. I went to her computer room and took the flyer out. Putting the flyer on the machine I sent it to Kelly and Kaitlyn. I then took the flyer and shoved it into my backpack and took out some of my equipment.

My hoverboard was the major one that is roughly the size of a wallet when folded up. My laser nail file, my bungee belt, I still use it because it makes those ninety degree turns that much easier. And then my net throwing bracelet that has a built in drill for those pesky doors.

_We got it, though it seems legit. Though I'll send it to Valael for her opinion though. Will you be careful? Kelly said hi and that she misses you. _She sent me with genuine worry and care.

_I will be, don't worry guys. I'll be returning home soon. But for right now I'm going to play it safe and avoid this meeting, the guy earlier defiantly wasn_'t mister normal. But that tube really got me interested. I replied, knowing that they really wouldn't be satisfied with that answer.

_Fine then, but get some sleep if you aren't going. I'm sending this to Valael as we speak. Good night Aqua. Stay safe please. _The last part she was actually begging.

I put the hoverboard under my pillow along with the nail file. I put my bungee belt, and net throwing bracelet on. All of the safeties were on so nothing would launch while I was asleep. I got changed and got under my covers and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I got up and dressed the next day. I was wearing my usual blue T-shirt, but I traded in my jean pants and tennis shoes for jean shorts and flip-flops. My dad was helping my aunt move some stuff around, while my mom was out shopping for materials for them so once again I had the day off. I stepped outside and the next minute the floor under me gives out. _This had better be good Valael._ I was thinking of what happened earlier, and how the guy was reacting. A minute later I landed on the briefing room. On top of Kaitlyn… I quickly scrambled off her and looked at Valael.

"I told you that Aqualin was going to be a little bit latter. But you didn't move." Valael said laughing a bit.

Kaitlyn still laid where I landed on her. She rolled her eyes," ok. Laugh away. I will get you back one of these days. Mark my words!"

Both Kelly and me had a hard time holding back laughs. Well, I caved in before Kelly did and landed on by back laughing at this situation. "Ok with that over with. Quick question Aqualin. Did I pull you at a bad time?"

I shook my head," as long as I'm back in time for dinner then no." _Since when did she care about when she pulls us from our lives? It's usually when we really don't want to get summoned she does. I smell a conspiracy!_ I blew the few strains of hair that were in my face.

"Good. Because your mission is going to research a recent break in at a high-tech lab." She said plainly, all amusement gone from her face. Well for now that is. "Well actually there was two break ins."

"Two?" Kelly asked perplexed. "Why did we just get notified of this now?"

She quickly cleared her throat," well the first one was an attempted and might I add failed break in. We sent George out there to help security out."

I snickered," you sent a guy out to do a girls job? Typical that he screwed up. What exactly did happen?"

Everyone in the room let a few laughs out, and then everyone regained their posture. "He was drugged. Sleeping gas to be exact. It had to be an inside job; all the security cameras were shut down. The entire staff was sleeping. Even all of the A.I's that work there was disconnected and memory banks wiped of that night. But only one item was stolen."

"That is strange, but what one item was stolen?" Kelly asked. Her hand on her chin, pondering this break in. It was a strange one for sure.

"Nano-bots. But these weren't any nano-bots, these were mind-altering nano-bots. They are… or in this case were a prototype that was designed to help drug/ alcohol addicts and then with therapy that involved shock victims." She spoke, while turning around and brought down different pictures of the break in.

"In the wrong hands…" I trailed off not really wanting to finish my sentence.

"They could use that to enslave the entire world." Kelly finished for me. _This is bad, very, very bad. _

I stood up and nearly shouted," what are we doing still standing around here then!" After a quick distribution of gadgets we were headed to a lab in Hawaii.

We landed the plane on Maui, and got out. George came out with his electric whip in his hands. He was roughly five feet seven inches, a strong muscular build. He had brown, straight hair with gray eyes. George had on a camouflage jacket and pants combination on along with a pair of black boots. He then quickly put it away when he saw us. "Aqualin, Kaitlyn, Kelly. Nice to see you again, though I wish that it was under different circumstances." He expressed with great joy.

Kelly went over there and hugged him," so do you remember anything from the attack? And how long ago was it?" She questioned him. And started going inside; the rest of us followed her. We started talking and walking towards the lab where the nano-bots were being tested.

"It was about three days ago. Valael wanted to see if the team here could find anything. But we couldn't. And all I remember was that I got grabbed from behind and something covered my mouth. Then the next thing I noticed was one of the A.I's was shaking me trying to get me up." He tried to reassure us that he didn't do it.

_Didn't that guy say that the organization start three days ago? _I directed the thought towards Kaitlyn. The thought laced with suspicion.

_I think he did actually. But you don't think that E.O.N had anything to do with this? Do you? _She also pointed out _didn't he say that there was one in Florida and one that is forming in San Diego? How could one fly out to Maui and fly back there in a day?_

Now that she mentioned it, the who idea seems a bit absurd, once again I'm probably panicking and over reacting. _Your right, that is absurd. But it still doesn't mean that I completely trust the organization. _Though I did acknowledge her though and perspective. "Is everyone accounted for? And has anyone besides us enter or leave the building?"

George shook his head," every single person and A.I is here. No one has left or entered this building. And everyone who has been at work and signed in in the last few days. Except for one."

"Which one?" Kelly demanded.

"Doctor Alexstraza Nicoloine Taylor. She hasn't been at work since the accident." George mumbled.

"What accident?" I whispered quietly. _He's not too thrilled about that accident._

"There was an accident involving one of the machines. Dr. Taylor was doing some work on one of the machines on the inside used to repair and test new armor on the defensive A.I's and robots. Then an earthquake struck the lab and one of the lab manuals hit the start button." George started, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Doctor Taragossa! I was just-"

Doctor Taragossa interrupted him," call me Michaela please. Now I'll take the girls from here. Go watch outside please, besides I need to talk to the girls. Alone." He nodded and left us alone. _She must be the head scientist here._ "Come, it sounded like George was telling you about Alexstraza. Am I correct?" She assumed, while beckoning us to follow her.

"That is correct Michaela. He said that a start button was pressed. But what happened after that which caused Dr. Taylor to be out?" I replied, fearful of what her answer would be.

Arriving at the lab she sighed and let us in," She was one of our main technicians along with scientist. Everyone adored her. I don't get why it had to happen to her!" She almost burst into tears.

Kaitlyn came up behind her and rested her hand on her shoulder. "Michaela. It is of utmost importance if you tell us what happened." She uttered softly.

Michaela nodded," well then. The machine turned on and all I heard was screaming. Almost the entire lab rushed over here and the minute we arrived, someone shut off the machine. And got her out. She came out extremely shook up. She had metal plates welded to her entire body. What the machine was designed to do was put another layer of armor on top of what was already on. So it must have been extremely painful for her. The machine covered her entire body in metal. As soon as she came out we called the nearest medical clinic to see if they can remove the plates. They couldn't. The plates actually were connected to the nerve endings. So if they were going to it would highly risky and she might die if they do one false move." She sobbed at the memory. "But here is the lab."

_There is no way that Doctor Taylor did it. The Michaela said that she hasn't been here in over two months._ I put emphasis on two months. _Our suspect would be someone who has been here more recently…_

_Your right, everyone here is a suspect. Trust no one with his or her stories of what happened within the last few weeks._ She acknowledged my theory. "Thank you for showing us the way, you should go sit down for a minute."

Michaela nodded and left the three of us alone. "We need to be quick and very very thorough." I urged the others. I went straight to the computer and looked at files.

Kelly nodded and went over to where the completed nano-bots were supposed to be stored. "I noticed that you two were talking again. Let me add my opinion." She randomly stated and then lowered her voice," no one here can be trusted. Everyone should remain a suspect and we need to compare everyone's stories from the last two weeks."

Kaitlyn nodded," your right Kelly, my thoughts exactly… And no pun intended by the way." She mumbled the last part, and helped Kelly around the nano-bot storage area. "Hold on I just might have found something." She picked up a thin piece of metal that was hanging off the edge of the glass case. "What do you make of this girls?"

Kelly took the piece and scanned it using her com-device. "The C.D says that this metal was the experimental armor that this lab was working on."

"Then it must have been one of the A.I's that did it!" I exclaimed. Dr. Taylor's incident temporarily off my mind for right now.

"But George said that all of the A.I's memory banks were wiped clean of the night of the break in remember?" Kelly counteracted me.

"But what if one of the A.I's took it gave it to another person and then wiped their memory banks?" I replied. I then looked at my watch," crap! I've got to get back, it's almost dinner time back in Florida!"

We all ran outside to the jet and took off. The girls dropped me off first then they returned home. I was able to change before I was late thank god. I ate dinner and collapsed on my bed. _This case just got a whole lot stranger. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank god I'm home! I don't know how much longer I could stand being in Florida! _I thought to myself while un-packing my clothes. I miss sleeping on an actual bed and not a couch. Though I really don't want to go back to school tomorrow. But that isn't really avoidable.

Kelly and Kaitlyn came over and we hung out for a while, mostly hitting the mall and going window-shopping. I got a lot of stuff from Florida including a sweatshirt that was on sale. So today I just got a few pairs of jeans and a few shirts. We decided to sleep over at Kaitlyn's house for the night. My parents didn't care that much because our three families are actually quite close which means getting out is a lot easier. That and they don't call each other to check up.

I was laying on the floor in my pajamas looking at Kaitlyn who was on the bed. Kelly was directly in front of me. "So Kaitlyn you said you had a video involving roller-skates?" I asked.

She went over to her phone and showed me a video of every single time he ran into a pole. We all laughed for a bit. Kelly gave me all of the new gossip around school, while Kaitlyn was talking to Alexander. I whispered to Kelly," I'm just thankful that she took my death threat during my vacation. If she started staring at him during any class I was personally going to slap her silly." I snickered at the end.

Kaitlyn being completely oblivious to our current conversation continued to talk to Alexander. Kaitlyn replied back," wait. She actually listened to you? What has this world come to?"

We both laughed quietly while Kaitlyn finally finished her phone call with Alexander. She was still oblivious to our conversation," sorry about that. I just scored a date with Alex!" She squealed with joy.

I rolled my eyes," how about we do some of that homework that I told my parents were going to do? Sound like a good idea?" I replied sarcastically.

We completely blew off that plan. We spent the night talking, eating, texting, and honestly for one of the first time in awhile we have been able to hang out like normal teenagers. That was quite refreshing.

The next morning everyone dragged his or her butts up and got dressed for the day. _Why does the sun have to be so bright? Oh yeah… it's Monday. Great._ I was the first one downstairs and backpack ready. _Jet lag also sucks._ I started to draw in one of my notebooks while I waited for the others to get downstairs. Which knowing Kelly, I will be waiting for a long, LONG time.

An hour later, Kelly FINALLY comes downstairs all ready and dressed. I finished drawing gryphon with Kelly riding it. I don't know why I did it, but it just happened. I stood up and stretched. The clock read seven o'clock. _If Kaitlyn doesn't get down here quickly I'm going to leave without them. _Over time I've developed the ability to create a mental barrier of sort. Which is a relief considering that Kaitlyn would be talking to me almost 24/7.

A few minutes later Kaitlyn came down fully dressed. I stood up and stretched," took you two long enough. I was just about to leave without you guys. Now come on I'm starving." I walked into the kitchen and put a few waffles into the toaster oven and but two bagels into the toaster. I grabbed the butter from the refrigerator and got out a butter knife. _How I know Kaitlyn's house almost as well as my own. I'll never know._ I took two waffles out and put them on a plate and put butter on those and gave them to Kelly. I took the bagels that just came out and put them on everyone's plate and then started eating. Everyone passing the butter around.

Since we all eat quickly, breakfast was quite uneventful. I finished first and put my dishes in the sink. Then came Kaitlyn and finally Kelly. I was already outside backpack on by the time that Kelly was outside.

I just left, getting tired of waiting for them. Eventually they caught up, but also out of breath. I laughed," you guys need to stop taking so long. I mean I was literally ready hours ago."

"Well you got up at five a.m. this morning. We didn't!" She snapped back, a bit cranky at how I beat her getting ready this morning.

"So? That doesn't matter considering that there was two showers available to us and it still took you two an hour to get ready. I was done by five, drawing from five to six and then ate breakfast with you guys. I also got started on my make up work for the record." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Aqua when I get my hands on you!" She was mad. I took off running as fast as I could. I looked back and she was chasing after me like I just kicked a cat.

"The key word is when!" I replied back, and ran faster. We made it to school in record time. Classes wouldn't start for another half an hour. Kelly came in last because all she did was jog instead of sprint.

Once everyone was caught up, we walked single file inside. I stop dead in my tracks. Kelly bumped into me and then Kaitlyn bumped into Kelly and me. "What was that for Aqua? See a cute guy or something?"

I wish that was true," no. Look at that!" I pointed to a banner reading: mandatory assembly first period. Find out about this new organization called E.O.N!

They got out from behind me and looked at the banner. "Calm down Aqua, didn't that guy you met in Florida say something about a set up coming to San Diego? Besides, we can do what we usually do at assemblies and ignore them while listening to our iPods." Kaitlyn told me calmly. _I'm panicking again, Valael said that the organization is legit and nothing to worry about. If that's so why am I panicking?_

I took a breath," fine lets go. I'd prefer a back row seat." I really didn't want to go to this. But I wanted to get into trouble less. I dragged my sorry but to the assembly in the theater, we got the last row on the left hand side. There is no way that we would be noticed. I prepared myself for a really boring and trivial assembly.

The speaker was wearing a strange attire. It was almost entirely silver except for some orange stripes that were located on the upper arms and lower legs. He stood up as straight as he could without breaking his back. "Hello Westwind High School! How is everyone this fine morning?" All he got was a bunch of murmurs and groans. "Well your principal has kindly granted me the honor of sharing with you the wonders of this relatively new organization called E.O.N!" _Ok, this guy is really getting on my nerves. How can someone be this perky at eight a.m.?_

"Ok, how many people think that guys are a bit more favored over girls?" He asked simply. Almost all of the girl's hands shot up. For some reason I just felt the need to participate. _Ok this is weird. _I sent to Kaitlyn.

_You think? I don't know why but I really want to agree with almost every single thing that he's saying!_ A bit of panic was infused with her message. Though I can't blame her. The speaker continued on, I quickly looked around. It seemed like roughly a third of the people in the theater were hypnotized by his speaking. It seems like it was mostly the front rows that were most effected by this.

"Ok, now how many people think that they are still judged by their appearance, race, or nationality? " Roughly a half of the entire audience raised their hands. The front rows were up relatively quickly and then the middle was a bit slower.

"Well then, E.O.N is for the organization for you. It stands for Equality over Difference. We do community service, and we don't judge others based on their pasts." He stopped and took a few flyers out. "We are having an informational meeting at 7:30 P.M. tonight, if you have any quick questions then come up front I think that I can answer them for you."

Everyone minus the first four rows got up and left quickly, the minute that he stopped talking I felt really strange. Like I was free of something. _Ok, now that's not normal._ We went through the day normally, and then once lunch came we got our food and sat under our usual tree. I got California Rolls, Kaitlyn got some stir-fried noodles, and Kelly got fried rice.

"So what do you think about the presentation?" I asked, pouring sesame seeds and soy sauce over my rolls and took the chopsticks and broke them apart. Then picked one up.

Kelly swallowed her rice," I really don't know what to make of it. It seemed normal but I felt like something wasn't right, what about you Kaitlyn?" She asked.

"Honestly, with us being you know what's. Along with all of the crazy stuff/ missions we do… We could just have a really bad case of worry or panic. I mean, whenever something goes wrong, we usually have at least three different reasons why. Could we just be over reacting? I know that I've done that a little bit more recently." She replied calmly, eating her noodles.

_She was right. Maybe we were panicking and overreacting due to all the stress PHD has put us under. I mean, not everything has to have some evil underlying plot… Does it? _I thought to myself. _Great now this will be what I'm going to be thinking every single moment for the rest of the day. Good going Aqua. _

We finished lunch without much more talking, everyone absorbed in our own thoughts. Though mine were the most confusing. Though I'm just happy that the rest of the school day went by smoothly. Though Kaitlyn panicked when we had a pop quiz in history. I guess re-reading my book in the car was a good thing who knew? We went our separate ways. I finished my homework and some of my make up work then went to bed. I was way too confused to do anything else. I'm just thankful that Valael didn't need us today. _That's rare when we don't need to save the world_.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I got home and set my bag down, I got summoned to PHD. _I guess now Valael doesn't care about our personal schedule anymore._ After a few loops and a lot of drops I landed in the weapons bay. _This is never good; we almost never land in the weapons bay. _I jumped out of my landing spot the minute that I noticed that the others weren't here yet.

I got out of the impact zone just in time because as soon as I got out of the general area. Kelly and Kaitlyn came crashing into each other. I snickered while somehow Kelly had a brush in her pocket and brought it out. She then began to redo her hair," can you choose a nicer method next time? Like say a stretch limo or a text, or a call?" She said a bit snappy.

Valael brought down the briefing screen. _God does she have that installed in every single corner of the building? _"Sorry for the rush spies but this is of the utmost importance. Some of the A.I's out in Alaska have gone rogue. We have no clue why, but according to the maintenance manager they are all supposed to be built so they could stay out in that weather. Your task is to go and figure out why they are acting like this."

George came out from behind the screen; he was wearing a pink spy-suit. Everyone burst out into laughter. I was having a hard time keeping my act together while I was making my comment on his suit," what happened George," snicker. "Have issues with your," more laughing," laundry today?" I completely fell apart, because it just wasn't pink. It was HOT pink.

"Oh ha ha ha Aqua. No I'm not colorblind thank you very much, I just got back from the research lab, and I felt a bit funny when I got back here, but my usual black spy-suit was gone and what was there was either the hot pink, or a purple one with pink hearts sprayed on." He complained crossing his arms.

"I think just going in normal clothes would look better. Besides now you stick out like a sore thumb." Kelly remarked, now on her back laughing.

"Spies! Calm down and mock George in the jet later!" Valael shouted, though George just rolled his eyes at Valael's comment. I could imagine that he was very unhappy at the moment. "You will have your usual gadgets plus a few EDB with you. Good luck and stay safe." She must have pressed something because the next moment I saw that the floor underneath my feet, along with Kaitlyn's, Kelly's and George's gave away.

We all landed in a PHD jet, I was driving with George as my copilot. Kaitlyn was on weapons, while Kelly had research and monitoring of unwanted company. The ride to Alaska was quite calm except for the occasional snicker or laugh coming from either Kaitlyn or Kelly.

When we arrived we had snow jackets and boots on. Matching our respective spy-suits, though to our displeasure and George's relief. He still had his black jacket and black boots. So he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. Or so he said. _He still looks really, really stupid. _

We were greeted with a laser blast that went right down the middle of the group. I looked up to see a defense robot attacking. "I thought it was the A.I's that were gone crazy! not half of the security force!" I complained while I was dodging lasers. "I'll use my first EMP bomb on him, you guys just stay out of life of fire." I grabbed the patch. "I'm going in!"

I charged the robot, now throwing ice beams at me. _Ok, now I'm really getting annoyed right now. _I dodged another six to seven beams before I even got remotely close to the robot. I got nicked in the shoulder. _Smooth, you could have EASILY avoided that!_ I yelled at myself, the area that got hit, froze almost solid. I was able to position myself just right so that a laser beam would barely hit it, but to also cause the ice to melt. Now free from the ice I was able to land the patch on the back and detonated," how about you cool down?" I shouted while running from the robot.

Universal groans were heard from the others, as soon as the robot went offline and crashing on the snowy floor. I threw my hands up," ok I'll admit it was a semi-bad pun but at least the set up was better than a few of yours. GEORGE!" He stopped laughing the minute I said his name.

"Can we PLEASE stop mocking Aqua's bad pun and get moving? And for the record, my puns aren't bad. You people just have no sense of humor, thats all." He complained, and crossed his arms and started to walk towards the research lab.

After two minutes of silent walking. I stopped very quietly and made a quick snowball. _I think this is how it's made. Why did I ONLY stay in the sun unless missions called for it?_ I picked up my snowball, if you could even call it that. I threw slowly walked behind Kaitlyn and threw the snowball at George and ducked behind Kaitlyn making another one quickly.

He spun around eyes glaring. "Ok who did that! Kaitlyn! Kelly! Aqua!" I jumped up and pointed to Kaitlyn. He faced Kaitlyn and wham! He got a face full of snow. He quickly wiped it off to find another snowball come from me. Then he received two from behind, from Kelly. He spun around right into a pie tin full of snow. _And why did she have a pie tin on a mission? I'll ask her later._

After some more snowballs being thrown. Mostly at George and at Kaitlyn, we continued on our trek. Though we had to pull our coats tighter to our bodies to remain warm. "Diddd, Valaeeellll eeevvver thinkkkk ooofffff cheeeccckkkinnnggg the weatherrrrr? I thinnnkkk weeee areeeee cauuuggghhhtttt innnn a bliizaaarrrrddd." I mentioned, teeth chattering from the cold, _I really hate the could now. I'm going to Hawaii after this._

"Thank you captain obvious." George replied smugly. He came from I think New York, or Florida where it was much colder than San Diego. Soon I had to put my goggles on and then all of us made a human chain because the blizzard was getting so bad, that was the only way we could think of at the time.

All we could do is keep on walking straight and hope that the blizzard would end soon. But no luck, but we didn't need to risk hypothermia because the way that PHD built our suits and gear, is that unless we are sitting in sub-zero temperature, we would be safe. So our trek continues. But eventually I think that we could make out a tiny light in the distance. We decided to pray that it was a town and started running towards it.

We made it to the light which was indeed a town. We quickly found an inn and went inside. We were greeted by a young female, roughly sixteen or seventeen," what were you thinking? Trying to find your way in a blizzard? Especially with all of the robots and A.I's out of control. Here come in by the fire, you seem to be freezing. Those look like someone with a PHD would make. Here let me get you some hot chocolate, hot coffee with three packets of sugar, and some hot tea." She said, walking off into the kitchen.

I raised my eyebrows and went over to the fire with the others trailing behind us, we were all shivering from being out in that blizzard for so long. _How did she know all of our favorite drinks. And what did she mean by someone with PHD would make…._I pondered to myself while I was warming back up. I took my gloves off and set them down on the table, they were soaking wet on the outside from the snow. The mysterious girl came back, she gave the hot chocolate to both Kelly and Kaitlyn. The coffee to George with the extra sugar, and some jasmine tea for me. And then set four keys on the table.

I picked one up and turned it around and looked at our mysterious host," room keys? But I didn't even bring the topic up?" I asked, still very confused

She looked at me smiling," it's on the house. Here let me get you some warm clothes while your current gear is drying. Name's Vena, and I'm going to be your guide for the rest of your mission." She winked and took our jackets and our spy-suits as soon as we got changed out of them into some normal clothes. We just had extra layers on on than we usually do.

I started sipping my tea while looking at the fire. Vena returned after putting our equipment in the dryer. She then came back and sat with us. She had a glass of water with her. "Ok, I'm guessing you want questions answered. So I will answer them in reason." She calmly said also staring into the middle of the fire pit.

I started the question session," how do you know that we work for PHD and our favorite drinks?" I continued to stare into the fire pit while sipping my tea. _I'm sure that this is just one big mistake that caused everyone to panic and the and robots to have a short circuit. I mean it's not like its not happened before. Right? _I haven't talked to Kaitlyn mentally for awhile because I just haven't had a need to.

She sighed, I guessed that she knew that something like this was going to come up and started talking as soon as a tray of crackers, cheese, meat, fruit, and pigs-in-a-blankets came out," I'm one of those spies who live a normal life undercover and assist active agents when their missions come around their parts. This inn services both agents and normal humans/ . Valael told me that you might be coming, but she didn't realize that their was a cold front coming so quickly, so she told me that we might get lost in the blizzard. I was about to go out looking for you, but you seemed to arrive just as I was about to have my night manager take over and go looking for you guys." She stopped and drank some of her water and took a cracker and started nibbling on it," any other questions?"

George shook his head and continued to survey the room and sipped his coffee. Though Kelly, being the loud mouth that she was almost started to bombard her with questions. But I only payed attention for a little bit. After the introductions and the formalities were over I got into the topic that was most likely bugging all of us. Though I thought George beat me to it. "Do you have a black spy-suit by chance?" He looked desperate. I took this opportunity and took a picture with my phone and then I instantly sent it to my home computer safely out of his reaches for now that is.

Vena laughed and replied," we do. Valael said that she found you spy-suit tied to the roof of the building over by the helicopter pad. Though she probably won't go and find out who did it. Though I did actually like you in the pink spy-suit." That caused the entire table minus George to bust into a wave of laughter.

I took control," now I can probably speak for all of us, when are we going to go actually finish what we came here to do and solve this case?" I asked softly, I didn't want anyone else to overhear us and get suspicious.

"In three days, the blizzard will be over tomorrow but the snow will be so deep in some areas it would be far to dangerous to try to make it to the research lab before then. SO I'd take this time to explore the town and see the sights before we leave on Friday. By the way, food and room is on the house but everything outside of this inn you will have to pay for yourself. I'm going to leave you four alone to figure out what you want to do with your down time. I'm going to go check on your gear." Vena said a bit quietly, then stood up and left us with all of this food. I started to munch on a few of the pigs-in-a-blanket while George went after the crackers and Kelly the fruit. Kaitlyn just took bites of everything.

We went out after that and decided to burn some time. So after having another snowball war behind the inn and some window shopping, we returned to the inn out of breath. Kelly had some backs and George was still trying to get snow out from his clothes. We found our sleeping arrangements to be nice. Everyone had their own room. I guess the normal and the PHD agents rooms were separated, because ours were a lot more elegant and refined then the others. Our had a wardrobe that if you did a finger print scan, that was hidden behind a wood panel there were a bunch of back up gadgets. I helped Vena out by making some beds.

Eventually it was time to head out and finish what we came here to do. We all put out spy-suits back on, then came the jackets and gloves. But somehow now Georges jacket was spray painted with pink hearts. _Where does Kaitlyn or Kelly find time to do this? I mean really, first one of them had to have hid his spy-suit while he was gone. And now this? Well he does kind of deserve it. _I thought to my self, a smile escaping. With everyone geared up and ready to go, all five of us went outside into the Alaskan winter wonderland.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't as cold as it was a few days ago. The landscape was actually quite nice when you didn't have to worry about getting lost. Vena was actually a good tour guide, pointing out major landmarks and features while we were making our way to the lab. "Well, the reason we are going to the lab, is because thats where the attacks started and thats where the last recorded trace of them lead." Vena replied, keeping her eyes on the target. The research lab coming quickly into view.

"You sure we should be tackling this with only five people with little to no surveillance? Who knows what we could be running into? It could be a trap, did anyone stop to consider that?" I asked worried since we haven't met any resistance since we first got here.

"You're panicking Aqua. Calm down, I'm sure that everything is fine. Besides you've got your ancient swords and plasma gun. Kelly's got heat seeking throwing daggers and a plasma gun. Kaitlyn has her extendible and quite conveniently retractable long bow with tranquilizing, heat seeking, explosive, and energy disrupting arrows. The best is always last with with my Energy whip, along with my war hammer that does immense damage." He gloated, but then received a nice slap to his face from me first, then Kelly, and then Kaitlyn, and I finished up with ANOTHER one to his face for good measure.

He was rubbing his sore cheek, the rest of the way there. We stopped a mile before the research lab and all got out. Then we started the trek to the lab. We were almost to the gates when we got ambushed. _I told George that this was a bad idea!_ I started firing my ammo at robot that came our way. Same went for the others. "George! Get Vena out of here RIGHT NOW and tell PHD what happened. We will cover you! Don't stop running!" I shouted and continued to fire at the incoming swarm of robots. I guessed that they made it out safely because after an hour after I guessed that they left we got backup.

There were roughly about four jets with twenty fighters in each of them. But the guard robots just kept on coming. It took the PHD agents about another two hours of fighting behind some rock/ice formations. Kaitlyn, myself, and Kelly got pulled out of the battle almost as soon as the PHD agents arrived. _I could have gone AT LEAST another thirty minutes without overexerting myself._ I told Kaitlyn grumpily.

_Well that's not what the technicians said. They said another twenty minutes we would be shaking and starting to feel fatigued, and thirty minutes we would be collapsed on the ground and either taken prisoner or killed. _She replied, the last few words filled with worry.

_Still! I feel completely and utterly useless right now! I mean now they are just starting to make progress! _I shouted back.

_So do I, but we are PHD's top agents. We are among the top priority, and if that means that we are kept on the sidelines to make sure we remain safe. Then so be it, I really don't want to listen to Valael complain later. Besides, be thankful that we are allowed to go on the exploration mission._ She told me calmly.

_Ok then mother! I'll calm down. _I crossed my arms and I wasn't enjoying it. Not one bit of it, I hate feeling useless. But dealing with a ticked off Valael is worse. So I just sat there waiting for them to finish. I reloaded and restocked my ammo for my plasma gun while I waited for the last few survivors to be gunned down. _I'd still like to know what caused the defense robots to go all crazy on us._

After all of the robots had their memory banks copied, then the clean up team started to work on the derbies. Everyone else armed with some sort of weapon went inside. Though me, Kaitlyn, and Kelly were in the front. With George and Vena behind us. There were quite a few traps that were sprung on us while we were making our way into the main lab. We met a few on our way. But we had the quickly sedated and tied up so they couldn't do anymore damage.

As soon as we reached the main control room, there was a quick fight but eventually we got all of them off-line and safely confined so they were not threat to anyone. I immediately went for the computer and started to hack into it. It took me a good half an hour to forty five minutes to finish because these A.I's were security freaks. I mean four different levels with each having six to seven locks that I had to break.

But the minute that I finished there were roughly twenty human scientists that entered the room. I looked up from my work and saw there eyes. They were all a golden shade. Thats not natural for a human, even in the year 2119. I held my hand up to tell the others to hesitate. "Shoot, but make sure all guns are on stun. Something doesn't seem right." I calmly said following my own orders.

_These guys are unstoppable!_ We have been fighting for well over and hour, but every time we knock one down they get right back up. _This is an unstoppable army!_ We have tried every single frequency on our guns. Then Vena came up with a great idea," how about mixing both the components of the machine and the human stun gun and shooting at them? That just may work!" Vena shouted, pushing another scientists off of her. I nodded to the other PHD members and they re-adjusted their guns and started firing. Now we were making progress.

"Keep it up guys, we need to push these humans hybrid things back so that way we can get the data I need to figure out what caused this mess and so we can go home!" I shouted and ran over to the computer I was working on. I pulled out one of my USB sticks and plugged it in. After searching for a few minutes I found some interesting files that involve nano-bots, the human brain, and E.O.M.S. I copied everything over from the computer and onto the USB stick and then wiped all of the other computers clean. "I've got it guys lets get out of here!" I shouted, men grabbing the unconscious A.I's and human hybrid things so that way the PHD doctors/ technicians can look at them to figure out what caused this insanity.

On our way back I had the pleasure of lecturing the others about how I was right and they were wrong. So, because of that George has to wear pink wings and a tutu while not on a mission for the next week. Vena I let off the hook because all she did was drive us, Kelly and Kaitlyn has to do all of my homework for the next month and get me free manicures, pedicures, and massages for the next two months.

I wasn't going to let them forget this very quickly if not at all. I smiled when we landed, I dropped the USB off in Valael's office then I went home to my nice warm bed. I took my shoes off and collapsed on my bed, exhausted. Then I fell asleep, wondering what E.O.M.S really does stand for.


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't as cold as it was a few days ago. The landscape was actually quite nice when you didn't have to worry about getting lost. Vena was actually a good tour guide, pointing out major landmarks and features while we were making our way to the lab. "Well, the reason we are going to the lab, is because thats where the attacks started and thats where the last recorded trace of them lead." Vena replied, keeping her eyes on the target. The research lab coming quickly into view.

"You sure we should be tackling this with only five people with little to no surveillance? Who knows what we could be running into? It could be a trap, did anyone stop to consider that?" I asked worried since we haven't met any resistance since we first got here.

"You're panicking Aqua. Calm down, I'm sure that everything is fine. Besides you've got your ancient swords and plasma gun. Kelly's got heat seeking throwing daggers and a plasma gun. Kaitlyn has her extendible and quite conveniently retractable long bow with tranquilizing, heat seeking, explosive, and energy disrupting arrows. The best is always last with with my Energy whip, along with my war hammer that does immense damage." He gloated, but then received a nice slap to his face from me first, then Kelly, and then Kaitlyn, and I finished up with ANOTHER one to his face for good measure.

He was rubbing his sore cheek, the rest of the way there. We stopped a mile before the research lab and all got out. Then we started the trek to the lab. We were almost to the gates when we got ambushed. _I told George that this was a bad idea!_ I started firing my ammo at robot that came our way. Same went for the others. "George! Get Vena out of here RIGHT NOW and tell PHD what happened. We will cover you! Don't stop running!" I shouted and continued to fire at the incoming swarm of robots. I guessed that they made it out safely because after an hour after I guessed that they left we got backup.

There were roughly about four jets with twenty fighters in each of them. But the guard robots just kept on coming. It took the PHD agents about another two hours of fighting behind some rock/ice formations. Kaitlyn, myself, and Kelly got pulled out of the battle almost as soon as the PHD agents arrived. _I could have gone AT LEAST another thirty minutes without overexerting myself._ I told Kaitlyn grumpily.

_Well that's not what the technicians said. They said another twenty minutes we would be shaking and starting to feel fatigued, and thirty minutes we would be collapsed on the ground and either taken prisoner or killed. _She replied, the last few words filled with worry.

_Still! I feel completely and utterly useless right now! I mean now they are just starting to make progress! _I shouted back.

_So do I, but we are PHD's top agents. We are among the top priority, and if that means that we are kept on the sidelines to make sure we remain safe. Then so be it, I really don't want to listen to Valael complain later. Besides, be thankful that we are allowed to go on the exploration mission._ She told me calmly.

_Ok then mother! I'll calm down. _I crossed my arms and I wasn't enjoying it. Not one bit of it, I hate feeling useless. But dealing with a ticked off Valael is worse. So I just sat there waiting for them to finish. I reloaded and restocked my ammo for my plasma gun while I waited for the last few survivors to be gunned down. _I'd still like to know what caused the defense robots to go all crazy on us._

After all of the robots had their memory banks copied, then the clean up team started to work on the derbies. Everyone else armed with some sort of weapon went inside. Though me, Kaitlyn, and Kelly were in the front. With George and Vena behind us. There were quite a few traps that were sprung on us while we were making our way into the main lab. We met a few on our way. But we had the quickly sedated and tied up so they couldn't do anymore damage.

As soon as we reached the main control room, there was a quick fight but eventually we got all of them off-line and safely confined so they were not threat to anyone. I immediately went for the computer and started to hack into it. It took me a good half an hour to forty five minutes to finish because these A.I's were security freaks. I mean four different levels with each having six to seven locks that I had to break.

But the minute that I finished there were roughly twenty human scientists that entered the room. I looked up from my work and saw there eyes. They were all a golden shade. Thats not natural for a human, even in the year 2119. I held my hand up to tell the others to hesitate. "Shoot, but make sure all guns are on stun. Something doesn't seem right." I calmly said following my own orders.

_These guys are unstoppable!_ We have been fighting for well over and hour, but every time we knock one down they get right back up. _This is an unstoppable army!_ We have tried every single frequency on our guns. Then Vena came up with a great idea," how about mixing both the components of the machine and the human stun gun and shooting at them? That just may work!" Vena shouted, pushing another scientists off of her. I nodded to the other PHD members and they re-adjusted their guns and started firing. Now we were making progress.

"Keep it up guys, we need to push these humans hybrid things back so that way we can get the data I need to figure out what caused this mess and so we can go home!" I shouted and ran over to the computer I was working on. I pulled out one of my USB sticks and plugged it in. After searching for a few minutes I found some interesting files that involve nano-bots, the human brain, and E.O.M.S. I copied everything over from the computer and onto the USB stick and then wiped all of the other computers clean. "I've got it guys lets get out of here!" I shouted, men grabbing the unconscious A.I's and human hybrid things so that way the PHD doctors/ technicians can look at them to figure out what caused this insanity.

On our way back I had the pleasure of lecturing the others about how I was right and they were wrong. So, because of that George has to wear pink wings and a tutu while not on a mission for the next week. Vena I let off the hook because all she did was drive us, Kelly and Kaitlyn has to do all of my homework for the next month and get me free manicures, pedicures, and massages for the next two months.

I wasn't going to let them forget this very quickly if not at all. I smiled when we landed, I dropped the USB off in Valael's office then I went home to my nice warm bed. I took my shoes off and collapsed on my bed, exhausted. Then I fell asleep, wondering what E.O.M.S really does stand for.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Valael sent the USB back to me after she copied all of the data onto the PHD hard drive. As soon as I got it I got to work. _Thank god that today is Saturday, I don't think I would have made it through the day even if it was a school day._ I thought to myself as soon as the computer started up.

I started to organize the files. In the end I ended up with three piles of data. One was for nano-bot research, another one was communications between E.O.M.S and the lab, with the final one about human development.

I sighed, after the piles were separated I went down stairs and got some Peach Iced Tea out of the fridge and made myself a fried egg and put it in a piece of toasted french bread, with some soy sauce. I ate my lunch in silence thinking about the blizzard.

I sneezed and blew my nose. _I better not be getting a cold… _

_I hear you. I'm sneezing and coughing my butt over here._

_Good, so it's not only me that is getting sick. I think that we were out in that blizzard for far to long! I swear we do some pretty insane stuff for PHD. I think that some R&R is what the doctor ordered._

_I bet you that Kelly would agree, I haven't talked to her since yesterday. But I think I heard he sniffling towards the end of our phone call._

_Great! Everyone is sick, now how are we going to get the notes? I complained rolling my eyes._ Looking around the shelves for either some Day-quill or some Advil for my headache.

_I know, I know. Our lives suck right now when it comes to being sick. I swear_ _PHD chooses the wor- _Falling… Slipping and sliding. More drops and more sliding. _Worst times to drag us from our normal lives. I didn't even find my Day-Quill!_

No response. Either she didn't want to talk, she was talking with another, or she put up her mental walls. I hate when she puts up those walls. They annoy the living crap outa me. Once again one more big drop and I landed in the flight bay. Kelly and Kaitlyn arrived after me. To my surprise after them was George, in his wings and tutu and Vena dressed normally came after them.

A snicker came from Valael when she saw what I made George do. Then a sneeze came from Kelly. "Bless you Kelly. Something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah." I sneezed and coughed," we might have caught a.. a.." another sneeze. "A cold. And we narrowly avoided hypothermia from walking in that blizzard for god knows how long!" I complained.

"I'll book your vacation time next month for Hawaii then. But till then we need to focus on the data you collected and the and the strange humans." Now this got me interested and so did the others. Though Kelly, Kaitlyn and myself were sneezing and sniffling half the time.

"Well we figured out that E.O.M.S stands for Every Organic Must Serve." She trailed off.

"Yeah, the words must and serve back to back usually will throw up big red flag warnings." Vena said sarcastically arms crossed.

"All we were able to find out was that E.O.M.S has been experimenting with some technology that involves nano-bots and thats about it. What caused the humans to go berserk on us is still unknown but we are still sorting through data." She said calmly.

I on the other hand wasn't as calm or happy as she was," thats all you called us down here for? An little update, I'm sorry but I'd rather be in bed right now if this is all that we were called for." I almost yelled at her. I was not in the best of moods right now.

"That and George and Vena will now always be part of your team." She finished.

"Ok? But are we done yet? I need to find some medicine for this stupid cold and now I need to go deal with my teachers AGAIN because I'll be out for about three to four days just after a two week vacation!" I complained.

Kelly and Kaitlyn nodded because they were in the same situation as I was. All three of us were not in a happy mood. Valael just sighed and then returned us to where we were. _What is up with her and the need to make it the most un-fun return trips?_

_Be thankful that she at least used the tubes to get us back instead of using a rocket or making us parachute out of a jet._

_I hate when you are right Kaitlyn._

_I know you do, so thats why I still do it. _She replied smugly. I didn't catch anything after that because I just tuned her out and continued my search for my medication. I eventually found it and took it with my glass of water.

I took a nap for a few hours and went to my computer and started looking through the files. Now E.O.M.S has my top interest so I opened that folder first. I just decided to grab the last communications between the lab and the E.O.M.S base.

"How is progress going Doctor Izackt?" A mysterious voice said. I instantly stopped and decided to see if I could get that voice deciphered with some of the equipment I have in the house. But I had no luck. _Damm, they used a bunch of different techniques. I can't get a lock on the original voice._ Unable to make anymore progress on our stranger I continued the conversation.

"Things are making progress, though not as fast as you'd like my queen." Dr. Izackt replied. _So now I know that the voice was the leader of E.O.M.S. _I started to take down notes next to me with the occasional sneeze.

"How much progress is progress Dr?"

"We are working on a much faster serum but as of right now. All it does is makes the test subjects feistier and a lot harder to sedate."

"But is it working faster than the first version?"

"Yes it, is but the effects are not having the desired results just yet."

"Good, that means that you are getting somewhere. Continue I expect an update in a few weeks."

"I'd be careful my queen. The town near here houses some unusual people. I think that we may be getting watched."

"Noted, continue on research my faithful A.I. we will have our goal soon enough."

End transmission.

_What does this serum that they were talking about do? What is this ultimate goal that the two were talking about? Who is this "queen?" _Many questions began to form in my head.

I decided to spend a bit more time looking through the files reading through reports, though most of them were activity logs around the base. Nothing that extremely interesting, to my dismay.

I looked ay my clock it was almost nine p.m. I sighed time went by so fast. _I'd much rather go find more out about E.O.M.S. But noooo I've got to do my stupid Calculus homework along with studying for my stupid final._

I shut down my computer and got up, walking over to my backpack I went and got my Calculus book out. I then went to my bed and opened the chapter up and started reviewing. But I really couldn't focus most of my thoughts were on E.O.M.S. _Every Organic Must Serve. There has to be something bigger in play other than this one silly organization but what? What is the key?_ I wish I had the answers. I pushed my book off my bed and got under the covers. I fell asleep wondering, who, what, where, and why E.O.M.S is here.


	10. Chapter 10

Once we were in the hanger, the rock that hid the tractor beam closed. I guessed that we were at least three thousand feet under ground. _Well that explains why Valael lost track of Kelly and Aeon._

As soon as the plane was landed, we were boarded. Usually Eilosati ran with self thinking clones of himself. Which were humanoids with wings coming from their backs and sharp talons. This time they still retained their humanoid like shape, but now they were covered in scales and they had claws both on their hands but on their feet. The wings were leathery rather than a bunch of feathers. The faces were what changed the most. It was now extended like a slim snout with high ears in the back there were mutable horns around their eyes and back of the head. Lastly, there was a long green tail with a spear tip, some scales pointing up to create a sort of spine running up the back.

"Come on humansss, the master isss waiting for you." The first one said, showing its razor sharp teeth and forked tongue. It grabbed me, but unlike last time we dealt with Eilo and his cronies these are a lot stronger. The same thing happened with the others, we were easily overpowered and thrown into chains. Then I blacked out.

When I finally came to my sense, I saw Kelly and Aeon stuck in the same situation, hands bound behind our backs and feet tied. Though they had gags on and we didn't. I looked around, we were in a cave surrounded by boxes and crates full of who knows what. Then Eilostai walked in with both clones and his new things behind him. "Ah how good nice of you to fly in?" He flapped his eagle wings, and he showed us our surroundings with his talons.

The story behind his mutation, is when he was younger his parents were scientists. They were working on genetic mutations to give humans animal traits. He got brought to his parent's lab one day. But then when they were extracting some eagle DNA, he ran in front of the beam, thus getting fused with the eagle's DNA. Then I got bored from there when he told us last time.

"I see that I'm boring you Aqua. That's a shame." Eilo said mockingly.

"Oh, yeah. Were you saying? Sorry, I zoned out. I figured that it was the usual. "I'll kidnap some important figure and hold him/her hostage till I get all the money and power I want." I replied smugly.

"Wrong. I plan on using my new Pandryls t-"

I bursted out of laughing," what? Ran out of ideas so you picked just took a bunch of letters from a box and made up that name? You could have chosen something a bit more intimidating. I mean where is the effort!" I figured I was going to regret this later.

"Gag her then prep her for the DNA transfer machine."

I gulped while I was promptly gagged and dragged over to him. Yup I did. _I figured I would get into some sort of trouble by mouthing off to the villain._

"Now for the rest of you who decided to respect me, I can now finish. I was going to use my new Pandryls, humans mutated with Dragon DNA. I got enough from this." He took a claw pendant from around his neck," my parents gave it to me before they left. But all that time I was in prison I had time to scrape the DNA off of this, buying my time till I had enough.After I returned to my nice cozy lair, I had my clones fetch some unsuspecting humans. Then merging the human and dragon DNA to a 35/65 percent ratio. I have my Pandryls. Using them and their ability to alternate between the original and true forms they will bring this mutated bread and grain to all major restaurant chains. When a human ingests the mutated bread, nothing happens. Until I press this little red button. When I do the dormant DNA that was place into the grain will explode. Merging with the host, thus creating my Pandryl army. Another benefit of this merger is that they are completely loyal to me. Get her into the machine." He snapped and I gulped.

I was dragged to a large tube shaped object. It was roughly twenty feet high. I was shoved into the tube standing. I tried to run but then the front of the tube closed, a single panel of see-through glass was the only part that was non-metal. Then I stood back, a thick green smoke filled the tube. I covered my nose and mouth with a napkin that I had earlier. Though it didn't work, my mind was getting slow and groggy like I just woke up. I could feel myself changing. I clenched my fists then un-clenched them, now thy had claws. The same thing happened to my feet. I felt that my wings were growing. I screamed in pain, then I could feel my all my internal organs shutting down so that way they could be reformatted to better sustain my new form. I was in so much pain I couldn't scream anymore because my vocal cords stopped working. _Kill me now! _I screamed in my head while my face was also getting reformatted. Now becoming longer and more sleek. Then scales started to cover my skin. Lastly the tail came out of my back. With my organs now properly reformatted I was able to scream again. I was in so much pain that I was willing to get shot in the heart just to stop it.

I had to go onto my knees after that, but the gas started to dissipate, and my mind became more focused. I could now see every single weld from the inside. Soon all of the gas was out of the chamber and I stood up. I walked out shakily, my body still screaming in pain but not as bad as before. I collapsed into Eilostai's arms. He turned to one of his other Pandryls," you were supposed to give her Morphine before you started!" I could hear my former friends gasping when they saw me. Eilo, my master, my jail breaker let me gently against a wall," Aqua, how do you feel?"

I opened my eyes, the pain now completely gone. "I feel, great, stronger, faster. Though was that enlightenment process have to be so painful?" I asked calmly. Twitching my now longer ears.

"No my sweet Aqua. One of your brothers or sisters forgot to give you some morphine. But the pain is to be expected, considering you must reach the brink of death in order to be reborn. But do not worry my daughter. That pain is a one time adventure. You truly one of the strongest people I have met. Many of the others had to have a lot of morphine in their system to make it through that, even then they screamed." He said sincerely concerned and worried.

"Did… Did you really care that I was screaming the entire time?" I asked weakly. My transformation took a lot out of me. _I should have asked for this ages ago. I feel so free now!_

_Aqua! This isn't you! You are human, you are a fighter! You are my best friend! Please come back!_

_Shut up whelp! We are not friends while you still remain in your ignorant shell!_ I severed the mental connection right then and there.

I looked him in the eyes," yes. I consider you an equal, both when you were a mundane and now as a Pandryl. True the others may be my children in their new life, but you are my true daughter now Aqua, it pains me to see you suffer through that. But fear not. Your friends will be joining us soon." He said reassuringly. I felt so much better.

"Thank you father. Now I realize how naive I've been to think that you were truly evil. How may I help?" I asked now standing up and did a quick bow. Most of my energy was back.

"Why not you choose the next person you would like to join us. The morphine is in the other room, give it to the one you choose in about twenty minutes. Also, you may want some earplugs while this entire process is going on. It really hurts your eardrums. Also, there is no need for bowing my daughter. I need to talk to the others." He said smiling, then flapped his wings some more and flew into the other room.

With my new upgrades I could accurately tell what time it was. I also had all of Eilosati's knowledge of operating and moving around the caverns. _Who should I have join our ranks next? Definitely not Kaitlyn. She should be last. Kelly? True she has been here longer and I've known her for a while… Vena I've just met but she is very knowledgeable and has a strong will. Aeon? No, I have not been around Aeon long enough to make a good decision. That leaves George… Yes… George it shall be._ I thought to myself while I fished around for a syringe full of morphine. I also took some earplugs and flew off towards my former friends.

I quickly checked up on the others, though most of them were sleeping Kelly was somehow up. _She must have slept earlier. She is almost never up first_. After checking up on them I walked back over to the DNA Binder. I then put the syringe and earplugs on a crate near the Binder. Then I flew back towards the others and that caused them to wake up. Kelly was the first one to speak," Aqua? What have they done to you?"

George shook his head and stared at me in horror. "Aqua. How? Why? When? Are you ok?" He listed the questions back to back.

I threw my head back and laughed," I'm more than fine, I am great. Eilostai was kind enough to show me the true path. Now come on George, you are coming with me." I walked over there and lifted him onto my shoulders.

I gently sat him down against the wall and injected the entire siringe full of morphine into his bloodstream. _Thank god that all of these are pre portioned for us. There should be enough to dull all of his nerves. _I waited a few more minutes before putting him into the machine and undoing his bindings. I then ran over to the controls and closed the door. _This hurts me more than it hurts you. I'm so sorry George but this is how it has to be_ I adjusted some of the controls and put the earplugs in and turned the machine on.

I winced every single time that he screamed. I hated how he had to go through this pain. _It is for the best George. I know what must be done._ Ten minutes later I stood up and walked over to the Binder. I waited for the tube to open up. George stumbled out and landed in my arms, his knees buckled under his new weight. Almost all of one's energy goes into keeping the person alive during this entire procedure. He looked up at me, his face the same as mine. But there were a patch of scales that had a darker tint that looked like two rectangles going from the bottom of his eyes to the side of his face. "Is.. is it over? Am, am I dead?" He asked weakly. I set him down against a wall.

"No, you are not dead. You have left your frail life as a human and joined the ranks of the enlightened. We are the Pandryl. Now rest George. You will need it." I tried to sooth him. He soon fell asleep. I got up and left him.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked among the caverns of the hideout. _I we don't have much time before PHD decides to come and look for us. Though it would be nice to have more Pandryls to help out for the final mission. Now I mustn't get too greedy with my brothers and sisters._

I went back every ten to twenty minutes to go and check on George who was still sleeping where I last put him. I grabbed him a blanket and a pillow and draped it over him and I put the pillow under his head. I then got a few for the others.

I then sat next to George and leaned my head against the wall. I figured that it's about time for the others to get up. _So why not we see what they are planning…_

I felt my mind get separated from my body and enter Kaitlyn's body. But this time I made sure that she didn't know that I was there. Kelly and Aeon were already up when Kaitlyn got up, Vena awoke a few moments later and stretched though it wasn't a good one considering he hands and feet were still bound. Vena spoke in a quiet voice," so how are we going to get out of here?"

Aeon shrugged," I've got no idea. But we do need to get George and Aqualin on our way out." She replied. _Heh, insignificant whelp._ I thought to myself.

"How can we tell which one is Aqua and which one is George?" Vena asked, worried. Though what Kelly was doing had me confused.

"Well Aqua had the two triquetras on the top of her hands, claw, thing. It was a scar from an earlier mission when she had to cut herself in order to save me. I'd rather not go on and explain it. So we just need to look at that for Aqua, George I'm not too sure about though." She trailed off.

Kelly looked up," if I can untie my bindings at exactly 3:15 P.M. when the guard shift changes. Then throw myself at the new guard at an exact angle of 42.356 degrees, I should be able to knock the new guard unconscious and get everyone untied in thirty seconds before the sound wave echos through the entire cavern and we are discovered. After the sound-wave travels through the caverns all of those mutated things should come running. There is a three percent chance that the sound wave will not reach Aqualin. Then we would have roughly five minutes to find George and Aqualin before the original guard will wake up and wake the others up. By that time we need to all be strapped into the jet and ready to take off." She said out loud.

If I was in my body, my mouth would have dropped wide open, though Kaitlyn, Vena, and Aeon did that for me. Aeon had trouble forming words," and you… just thought… of that now?" She asked, having trouble making complete sentences.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me. I have to get ready for my plan to work." She replied calmly, then started working on the knot. I immediately returned to my body and got up. I ran over to George and shook him awake," wake up you lazy excuse for a Pandryl! Kelly and the others are planning an escape attempt right now!" I grabbed him by the ear and started dragging him.

"What? Let me go Aqua! I can walk by my self!" I stopped he got up quickly and brushed himself off," now what was that? I was having a nice dream thank you very much!" He nearly shouted.

"Kelly has a plan that would work if she can complete it! Now we need to get our hides over there so the four of them don't escape! Now fly with me!" I jumped into the air and started flapping my wings. I saw that George actually listened to me for once and we made it there at 3:14.

The guard shift was about to change, but I stopped them from completing the shift, in a lower tone I whispered," careful. Kelly might be loose. She is going to try and ambush you from behind. Be prepared. We will wait outside." The female Pandryl nodded and went inside.

There was a crash and fighting going on. We ran in there and found that everyone was untied or their bindings were broken. _Damm you Laser Stick! Now this is going to hurt them a lot more. _I shook my head and charged at Kaitlyn. She must have saw the marks on my claws because she didn't retaliate. She just stood there. I started roaring, which translated to restrain them, or knock them unconscious if you can.

It was roughly a three to one ratio for them. We quickly overpowered them. I was holding Kaitlyn, George had Vena, Lili, one of the first female Pandryl's had Kelly then Eric the first male Pandryl had Aeon. They gave up struggling. But I lowered my mental wall so that way I could see if Kaitlyn had anything smart to say back.

_How could you turn on us! _She nearly shouted in my mind.

_Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Whelping._

_Ok can you stop with that! That's the third time someone has called me that today and I'm really getting sick of it! _

_Will you stop complaining or else I will take your diary and I WILL post it all over Facebook!_

_Hey yo-_

_Double agent. How could you not figure that out?_

_Uh? You are a really great actor?_

_Ha, ha, ha. Nice try, you didn't even think twice after what "father" said._

_Yes…_

_How about next time you would have a bit more trust in me? Cool?_

_Yes, now do you have a plan?_

_Quite, you are going to get re-bound and most likely gagged again. I'm going to have all the grain/ bread loaded onto a rigged chopper. Then you will get onto our jet. I'll also have some grain. I'll "tell them that you will join us when the grain is set off." But I'm going to blow up the chopper with the grain. I've swapped almost everyone's breakfast. So all the Pandryl's have the mutated grain. When I detonated it, so then the dragon DNA should be removed. George and I are stuck like this because there was added coding in our transformations that I just saw._

_Ok. Lead on. But if you are lying, you are getting set to jail in a heart beat._

_I will cross all three of my hearts._

_Ok, I will hold you to that._

I looked forward and saw Eilostai coming our way," well, well. What do we have here?" He asked mockingly.

"The prisoners tried to escape father. May I make a suggestion?" I asked politely.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"How about I take the PHD jet and distribute the grain to North and South America, while the others are doing Asia and Africa."

"And the prisoners?"

"I'll take them with me. They can't get away from me and George especially if I take their gear. We could give them the mutated bread and when we do the world assimilation they could join us."

"That is a good idea. I approve. Now everyone get going!" He shouted and everyone scattered. I tied Kelly, Vena, Kaitlyn, and Aeon up and loaded them up. I then contacted PHD and they were at our location in roughly five minutes. I made the plane explode and detonated the grain. I took the rest of my team back to PHD because they were beat up. I looked down down at my claws once I was in the medical lab. George was sitting across from me, he had his tail in his hands.

He stared right into my eyes," are we stuck like this? Do you think that there is anything that we can do at this point?"

I sighed and shook my head," I don't know but we should wait for the medics to tell us what exactly is going on and if we can do anything to fix this." I replied, flexing my claws. I sneezed and blew a weak stream of water out of my mouth. "Well that's new." I said, shaking my claws dry.

He laughed so hard that he fell on the bed and kicked his feet up into the air. When he opened his mouth next, he accidentally scorched his own toes from a low grade fire blast.

I got up and tried to walk over to him but ended up slipping in the water pool that I made earlier. I landed on my butt and George started laughing. But this time he didn't spew fire half way across the room. I stood up carefully rubbing my sore butt. Then I spewed water in his face. Then I laughed back.

We quickly got into a water and fire fight. Though no one one. But the room was wet, slippery and scorched. Valael walked in and slipped on one of my water pools. I covered my mouth and giggled. She was wet now," ok? When did this happened and how is the roof burnt?" She asked. Brushing herself off and wringing out her hair.

"Uh? He/she did it!" We said at the same time and we stared each other in the eyes and laughed.

We just got a confused look from Valael," ok? Well the results are in and you are not going to like it…" _Great! Can these days get any worse? Knowing my life they are._


	12. Chapter 12

WHAT!" We both shouted at the same time. I stood up immediately.

"Calm down! I have the results back and they are not good… Well for you anyways. Kelly refused to get a C.A.T or M.R.I scan but thats another story. The others are ok though, Aeon is in the worst shape with a dislocated ankle and a sprained wrist. Kaitlyn is dehydrated and starving. Same with Kelly and Vena. You two on the other hand are not as fortunate." She stopped for a moment and go her thoughts together again," whatever that machine did to you permanently screwed up your DNA. So you will be stuck like this till we figure out a way to reverse this or you die. Though I'm hoping for the first one to be true." She turned away from us, her voice hinting sadness.

"What about the other Pandryls? Are they also stuck like this?" He waved at his entire body. "Will they also have to go through this torture?"

"No, they were fine." She almost weeped. "But we did get Eilostai back under arrest and tighter security this time so you shouldn't have to worry."

"How are they fine and we are not?" George almost lashed out at Valael. I put my claws on his shoulder trying to calm him down. It worked because I felt his back mussels relax.

"Our research team found that your transformations had a few extra lines of DNA added in which makes using the mutated grain and reverse engineering it to get you a cure impossible." She stopped and looked up and faced us again," but this I swear. We will get you a cure." She clenched her fist and raised it into the air.

"Ok then… but how will we exactly explain this to our parents? I can't go home and say "I'm a spy that I haven't told you that fact for the last two years and now I'm some sort of human and dragon hybrid. Well I'll see you for dinner! I've got my math homework to do!" They would freak out." I replied calmly. My claws on my chin. Looking around, I folded my wings in to create more space for Valael.

"That's the only breakthrough we have at the moment. It seams with the human dragon DNA ratio you can in fact switch between the two forums. But be warned, that you will be quicker, stronger, along with those increased senses even while you are human. So you may need to be careful when you return to school." She turned around and left the two of us alone.

"Well that's not as bad as I thought it was going to be." I giggled," so you have any idea how we are supposed to pull this off?" He shrugged and shook his head. "You do realize how much help you are right now?"

"I know!" He snapped back, then laughed. I sat back onto the bed. "Well we really can't leave the building until we figure out how to change back."

"I wish that it was as easy as thinking about it." I was about to continue on before I started to notice that my claws were hands and that I was wearing shoes. I felt my wings return to my back and my nose return to it's original length. _Well that was unexpected but completely appreciated! _I looked at George who was stunned," never mind that. I guess we can alternate between the two forms by thought. Though at least my clothes weren't ripped." I laughed, I quickly stood up and landed on the floor again," though I should watch my balance." I stood back up and walked towards the mirror to see redo my messy hair. I noticed that I was taller than before and that I was a lot more defined, mostly in my arms and legs.

George walked right next to me he was still about two inches shorter than me but he was also more defined in the arms and legs," well we are going to have a blast explaining this when we get back."

He just stared at me blankly," you think?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly was sent home early because she was in one of the better conditions. Though neither me nor George were hurt or starved we were placed under observation for a week. Meanwhile we had to fly through hoops, target practice with both our breath attacks and regular weapons. Then we had to transform at least five times a day so we could get used to the feel, not only for simplicity sake but also if we were getting persuaded by someone.

_If I have to fly through one more flaming hoop in this life time that will be too much._ I collapsed on my bed after a long day of flying through hoops.

_I could imagine that would suck._

_How are you doing?_

_I can finally go home, they said that I took a bit of a beating while we fighting. _

_Sorry, I forgot how strong I was. That and it was semi-fun. No offense or anything?_

_None tak- Hey! You enjoyed that you were wailing on me!_

_Maybe… Ok not really, but I did like the freedom of my Pandryl's form._

_Why do you still call it Pandryl, even though that was Eilostai's idea?_

_Because it is better than calling it my dragon hybrid form, correct?_

_Yeah.. point taken._

_What are we going to tell the teachers when we get back?_I sighed and got my book bag. Kelly has been sending us homework while she was at school. I opened my calc book and started reviewing the chapters that I missed.

_I've got no idea, maybe Valael has thought of an excuse?_

_That may work for you, but how do you explain my three inch growth spurt and my toned mussels. My gym teacher will surely noticed that I've been working out more! And I've been going to the gym for almost six months but I haven't had this type of results._

_That does suck! Well I've got to go. I've got Biology homework that needs done. _

_Enjoy…_ I finished my homework and started to walk around.

We went back the next day, though much to my displeasure. I got stares from the people who have seen me around. I was getting more and more disturbed about E.O.N. Since the time that I've left about half of the students in each of my classes were wearing the jumpsuits. They were all so agreeable. That disturbed me even more.

It was lunch before we knew it, I got my food and went to our meeting tree. When I saw Kelly I almost dropped my tray. She was wearing a jumpsuit. _Aww crap, not her too. Well this should be fun. _I sighed and walked up to her," how are you doing Kelly?"

"I'm doing awesome Aqua! How are you?" She jumped up and hugged me. _Awkward…_

"I'm doing fine… now will you PLEASE let go? I think we are making a scene! That and you are crushing my ribs." I said looking down at her.

She quickly let go," I'm sorry Aqua! I guess some of those karate classes I've been taking at E.O.N is really starting to pay off!" She was so cheery today. _That's not normal. She is usually a lot more down to earth._

"Well it seems that you have made a full recovery from our mission." Kaitlyn complained, she was wearing one of the stretchable bandages around her ankle and a wrist brace.

"I was lucky not to get damaged during my foolish plan that I miscalculated. I assure you that I will not make that user error again." She stated

"User error?"

"Oops! I was thinking of my computer and how I screwed up using it earlier." She rubbed the back of her head.

_Sure… I'm not too sure about that Kelly. I don't think that you are telling us the entire story missy._ I thought to myself while I was eating my turkey sandwich. _Mind checking out later with me?_

_As guests or as spies or as under_ cover new recruits?

_New recruits would be less suspicious most likely. But we need to keep our heads down low to keep a low profile?_

_That sounds good, right after school? _

_Yeah that's the best time. _

Just then the bell rang and we returned to class. Though once again I get partnered with almost all of the E.O.N fashion geeks again. But only this time I pay closer attention to their words and how they speak.

"Ok, to make this work in the most efficient way we should start with…" One of the guys started to drone on.

"But if we we use this method in this way we should finish this in 5 seconds faster than the other method." The other girl explained.

"If we combined the two methods we shall increase our overall efficiency by twenty seconds!" The last guy stated. Though they all seemed to reply in the same tone of voice. Eventually my eyes drifted to all of theirs and they were also blinking at five second intervals.

_Kelly was doing that earlier. I thought was because she was trying to mock some of the other kids. This is getting really, really weird. I can't wait till we get to go check that place out after school. _Thankfully that the rest of the day went by quickly so the last class was dismissed what felt like only twenty minutes.

I met up with Kaitlyn outside the front gates then we got onto our hoverboards and took off towards the E.O.N base. _I hope we aren't going to do something really stupid soon._

_Your not the only one Aqua._

_Well I did notice some of the others were sounding kind of like robots or some of the older A.I's today. You notice anything like that today?_

_Nope, but we didn't have any group assignments or stuff like that so I couldn't tell._

_Strange, oh well. But I think todays lunch discussion can fall under weird._

_Yeah, it sounded like she was actually a robot. _

_That's absurd! _

_You're saying that considering what just happened to you six days ago?_

_Ok. I'll give you that but that is still sounds crazy! _

_I really don't think that anyone could change a human into a robot Aqua. But it wouldn't hurt to see this place out just in case._

_Well did you remember those stolen nano-bots a few months ago?_

_Yeah?_

_Well those could potentially have the same effect on a human._

_True, but what better way to find out is to go straight to the source?_

We slowed down as we approached the building. We got off our hoverboards about a half mile away. _Why didn't we just transport our butts over here?_

_I really have no idea._

Then we slowed to a stop and got off, I changed into a jumpsuit with the yellow stripes while Kaitlyn chose orange. I took one last breath and we went inside.


	14. Chapter 14

We went inside, honestly, I had to focus almost all of my attention on trying to blink on five second intervals. _I'm going to hate this, I know I am._ We got past the receptionist fine, though he had his back turned to us. _Obstacle one conquered, unfortunately I don't think that the rest of this mission will be as easy._

_I agree, just being here creeps me out much, much more than the other villains' lairs. _She replied, very creeped out and disturbed.

_The quicker we can get some dirt on these people the quicker we can go home and wear more comfortable clothes, and out of these sad excuses for jumpsuits._

_Well your spy-suit is basically the same thing, let me remind you._

_Hey! At least those fit and actually look good on you! This? I can name ten things that are completely wrong in about two minutes of looking at it. _

_Don't remind me…_

I sighed and we kept on walking. Our heads were pointed a bit down but to someone who was quickly moving by, it looked like we had our heads up. We passed a few interesting locations on our way.

There was a full sized spa, pool, and sauna rooms. The pool was the only thing that was coed was the pool. After that we passed a full sized library that probably rivaled my school's library. Then after that was a yoga studio with classes every two hours. _Well I could see why Kelly might join E.O.N. Look at all these cool activities!_

_I can see that also, and we are only literally five minutes into the place. I wonder what else these walls hide. _

For whatever reason the area was quite empty. We passed a few members but they seemed to be in some sort of rush to get somewhere. After exploring for another twenty to thirty minutes, we found out that there was also a five star restaurant along with housing, a basketball courts, football field which also covers a lot of the other field sports. Along with mutable courts for racquet sports. On top of that was an indoor gym and gymnastics area.

We were amazed at what we saw in that building. Though all of this nice stuff had to have some sort of price and I think that just wearing different colored jumpsuits. We were heading back to the entrance but before we turned the last corner. We were stopped," ah there you two are." A male voice came from behind us," you must be those new recruits that I was informed that we were getting." I froze in fear and I couldn't tell what Kaitlyn was feeling. I somehow willed my body to turn around.

"Yes, yes we are. By the way, I don't know if you've mentioned your name before. You may have but I can't remember it." I lied, one of the only good things about a top secret spy. You learn how to lie really, really well. Which thankfully he bought it.

"It's Jackson, ma'am. Now what are your names?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Eizia, and she is Careil. Our names comes from elven. Our parents were very interested in it at the time." I lied quickly, though the names were in fact our middle names so it really wasn't lying…. _Great now I'm contradicting myself during an important discussion! We are dead for sure!_ Thankfully he bought it.

"Well then… welcome to E.O.N Eizia and Careil, now if you will follow me. We will get you situated and assigned a job in no time flat." He started off at a brisk pace. We both had to walk fast in order to keep up with him. We eventually reached the fields and there were about ten other teenagers out there. Most of them were guys which I found strange. "Welcome to E.O.N everyone. Now to get started I would like everyone to run a mile as fast as you could, if you didn't bring comfortable running shoes with you. Please follow me after the runners have started. _Thankfully we decided to use tennis shoes when we were changing. _Eight out of the twelve people here, including us had the correct shoes on. We lined up around the track.

We both started stretching because neither one of us wanted to be out of anything for any period of time. There were three guys, probably football players to our right, then to our left were girls. Though they might be on track and field by the look in their eyes. I just pushed everything out of my mind and I focused in on running, I had to be fast but not supernatural fast.

We took off running, I was in the lead with Kaitlyn right behind us. Six minutes later we were finished with our run, I was barely out of breath because I had the three hearts and bigger lungs. I still don't know how I can have all of those organs fit perfectly when I'm in my human form. Kaitlyn was right behind me, she was a bit winded but that was her fastest mile yet.

I looked at the other runners, everyone was just starting their last lap while we finished. My gaze drifted to across the track and I found it strange how there were a few more people on the track discussing everything with Jackson. They were all nodding and huddled over a clip board. _That seems strange. _

_Maybe, or maybe they are giving each other ideas and wanted a conformation on it._

_That's possible, but hey. Since when could you run this fast?_

_I don't know, my last mile last year was eight minutes. But now it is down to six. I don't think that I could improve that quickly over one summer._

_I wonder if our link has not only mental but physical perks also…_

_Maybe, wait what are you saying?_

_Well I'm saying because I'm this hybrid thing and I'm a lot stronger than any other human in numerous ways. Maybe you got some of my strength. More specifically my cardiovascular ability._

_Possible, careful they are coming over. The rest just finished._

I looked up and Jackson along with his friends came along the other runners behind him, they were breathing very hard. "Good run everyone! Eizia and Careil, that was a very fast mile. Some of the fastest I've seen. Everyone grab some water and follow me." He pointed to a water chest behind him. I jogged over there and grabbed water for everyone and passed it out. I drank mine quickly, but I didn't chug it.

We went inside and ended up in the indoor gym. Though our group was down to six. One of the guys who was talking with Jackson earlier pulled one of the football players and one of the girls as soon as we left the track.

We got a five minute break then we went through a sparing tournament. In the end it was me vs. Kaitlyn, I won of course. I was always the better fighter. After that we went and had to go lift weights. As soon as the last person finished everyone minus me and Kaitlyn were panting.

Jackson clapped," ok good job everyone. How about you all get into the showers and get cleaned up and explore a bit more. Then we can meet back here in an hour?" He said excited.

There were murmured agreements all around. _By exploration, you should mean spying. _I chuckled to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

To avoid any potential suspicions, both me and Kaitlyn decided to get a shower. I actually needed it. I smelled, badly. So after a nice long twenty minute shower, both me and Kaitlyn got into new jumpsuits. _I still don't like how these look!_

_Suck it up, now lets go find out what we came here to find out ok? As soon as we are done with that we can leave and get into some better clothes. Besides, wasn't this YOUR idea? _

_Fine! Point taken now lets go!_ I left the room at a quick pace with Kaitlyn to my left. _Maybe nothing is wrong here and I was panicking. _

_Probably, besides with all of the missions we have been having and with the life threatening situations every other one. I would expect you to panic half the time. _

_Oh hardy har har, don't forget you are also nearly getting yourself killed every other day!_

_Hey that was a low blow missy! _

_No it wasn't I was returning fire with the same ammo that you used against me. All's fair in love and war._

_I hate when you are right._

_I know what I am, but what are you? _

_What? That doesn't even make any sense. What is up with you today?_

_No clue, I'm just bored and I really want to go home. Does that satisfy your answer?_

_No not really… Ooohhh! Look a spa! Lets go check it out!_

_Focus Kaitlyn! We are not here for the spa privileges. We are here on our own personal mission._ I shook my head while we were walking down this passageway. But I saw further ahead and I saw a girl, dressed normally. Her head was down and she was being escorted by four muscle heads right at us. She seamed like she failed some sort of mission. I really didn't want to get involved.

I grabbed Kaitlyn's collar and dragged us into the nearest room. _WTF was that for Aqua?_

_Didn't you see what that girl looked like? It looked like she just committed a crime against E.O.N. Considering we are semi-doing the same thing I really don't want to get mixed up with that group._

_What are you talking about? All I saw were four big guys coming at us!_

_You know what… never mind, I'll tell you about it later. But for now where are we?_

_I don't know, considering that YOU dragged me here. Now can you please use those super sensitive eyes of yours and fi-_

She never finished because I had already flipped the light switch. -_nd it… Never mind then._

_I thought so._ We were in this medium sized room with a bunch of computers surrounding us. I went to the nearest one, which also had the biggest monitor. I was able to quickly hack into the computer and then a bunch of files came up. "Member list, junk. Enrollment process, boring. Finances and donations, not interesting. Here we go, "The Goal". Now that seems like something important." I mumbled to myself while going through the files. Kaitlyn was just standing behind me, clearly bored.

I brought up the first video file. All it was explaining was the mission and plans to spread Equality over Difference. Same situation with the next twenty files. I just listened to the first few minutes of each and then moved on. But I got one that kept my attention. It was by a humanoid figure. But it was sitting in a chair, back turned to the camera.

"The plan is going perfectly. I've been able to acquire the nano-bots from the Hawaii research lab and we are reprograming them as we speak. They should be ready for use within the end of the week." The darkened figure said, but the voice seemed really scrambled up. It was really intricate that I couldn't get a match on the spot. I had to send it to PHD. _Sounds like a video conference. But this is what we came here for. _

_Ok, I take my point back. Maybe they ARE up to something._

The screen split into two, then the voice from the Alaskan research lab came on," good. How much longer till distribution then?"

"Two weeks at max my queen."

"Good, have you had any contact with the Alaskan research team recently?"

"No, but I received all the data I need to get to work the day before they went missing."

"Good, but I think after Hawaii, people might get suspicious. So watch your steps carefully. So how are these nano-bots going to work exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked that my queen. All that needs to happen is that the nano-bots need to be placed into the host's body. Through a syringe or needle is the fastest. But also through a cold drink would work. Hot food would mess with the circuitry. After insertion in the host's body. The nano-bots will slowly split into millions and take control of every single fiber of the host's body. When they reach the brain. That's where the amazement happens. They loose their previous, blind thinking and join the ranks of the enlightened. As soon as E.O.N has enough soldiers, E.O.M.S may take root and wipe out the rest of humanity. That way the Artificial Intelligence shall rule!" _Oh shi- that is going to suck a lot. How are we going to stop that? I've seen at least a thousand people on campus and here that are wearing that stupid jump suit!_

_Your right. We need to find a way to disable those nano-bots ASAP._

_Hold on there is more._ The second A.I, I guess was clapping. _It's clapping. Not good._"That's wonderful Doctor. But here is my new question. What of the A.I's that decided to fight with the humans? What should you do with them? I do not wish for any of them to require a memory and personality wipe."

The first A.I chuckled," no worry on that my Queen, the nano-bots can also fix that. Insertion into an Artificial Intelligence, should accomplish the same goal. Except the nano-bots would go straight to the processor and hardrive and reprogram those area's to make them think how we do if they are being blinded by the lower organics."

"Speaking of organics, what do you plan on doing with the animals of this planet?"

"We can also use the nano-bots to make them more like us, though they would be restricted to walking on how many legs they were born with. But they would be able to speak and fight with increased efficiency."

"Perfect, E.O.M.S will rise soon. I must attend to other necessities. Continue reprograming those nano-bots. But also work on battle suits for the animals. More specifically wolves, lions, and tigers."

"Will do my queen. Shall we start distribution to Florida, Tokyo, Paris, and Los Angeles? As soon as we are done?"

"Yes. Now get to work. E.O.N shall show it's face soon enough."

The video chat ended and I turned around, all color from Kaitlyn's face was gone," oh. My. God. We need to take this down right now!" She got out her com-device and started to call PHD.

"We can't call them. We don't want to give E.O.N or E.O.M.S any more soldiers! I mean what is stopping PHD to send a full fledged spy army and then have them all be transformed into techno-organics in a matter of minutes? Valael, George, Aeon, Vena. None of them are safe. Kelly is already among the taken." I said the last word sadly. "Call them but we need to choose our words carefully."

Kaitlyn looked at the clock," we can't we are suposed to be back to Jackson in ten minutes!" She franticly, but nearly screamed.

"Calm down, why are we reporing to him anyways? We risked getting syringed or exposed!" I replied, also paniking inside.

"Because what if he knows how to reverse this entire situation! Maybe we can get Kelly back and get an immunization if we play our cards right!" She argued.

I groanded," fine. But I have to fly us back in order for us to make it back in time. Did Valael send us with I.G.A's?" I asked, still not happy with Kaitlyn's reasoning.

She pulled her hyper storage cube out of her pocket and fished around in it," yeah she did. Hold on." She dug around in the cube for another minute, I was worried that I couldn't fly us back in time. She pulled them out and I transformed into my Pandryl form and put mine on and activated it. Kaitlyn just activated hers. We walked outside making sure that there was no record of us being in there.

As soon as we were outside. I grabbed Kaitlyn by the shoulders and I took off, I flew closer to the ceiling so that way Kaitlyn's legs wouldn't risk hitting anyone. _Thank god that this ceiling is so tall._

_Yeah, or else we would be in deep trouble. Here land behind that corner. We are roughly in the area where Jackson told us to meet back at._

_If you say so boss._ I landed and returned to my human form. The Invisibility Generating Anklet shrunk as I did. I breathed a sigh of relief, then disabled it. Kaitlyn was already ahead of me and I had to jog to catch up with her. We arrived just as the others were, so nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"I hope all of you enjoyed exploring the facilities that we have here at E.O.N. Now when I call your name please go with Jackie, on my left. Anneka and Katie please go with Jackie." The two girls left, trailing after Jackie. They were talking quietly so I guessed that they were friends. "Ok with Casey, is Avenir and Riza." The two followed Casey, Riza staying a good distance away from Avenir.

_Why didn't he call our names?_

_Uh? We failed the test maybe? Calm down Aqua, you'll give us away!_

_AFter what we just found out? HOW CAN I BE CALM NOW!_

_Oww, you really don't need to shout. I can hear you just fine for the record._

_Sorry, but I'm really not in the calm mood right now. I'm more in the O.M.G W.T.F are we going to do to stop this mood!_

Jackson came walking towards us, his clipboard in his hand smiling. "You two may be wondering why I didn't have you go with a group. Well the reason is that you two did so well there is someone I'd like you to meet first. Now come on, she doesn't like to be kept waiting." He turned around and started walking.

I looked at Kaitlyn and I started after him Kaitlyn right behind me. If things started to get ugly. I was prepared to transform and fly us out of here in a minute. _Why do I have a feeling that I'm really not going to like this meeting._

_I feel the same exact way. I feel like we are signing our death warrants. _

_Joy…_


	16. Chapter 16

I shook my head and sighed. Looking around I saw that we were in a long hallway. A few moments later two big burley guys came from behind us. _Why would we need an escort?_

_I really don't know and I really don't want to find out._

_Too late, I guess we are finding out the hard way!_ Jackson stopped in front of a wall, he stuck his hand out and a scanner came out. He placed his hand on it and the wall opened up. I followed him quickly then Kaitlyn. I guess the guards were staying outside much to my relief. _Well at least they are staying outside._

_Yeah, but I'd wish that Jackson would tell us what we are doing and where are we going. _

_Same, but I guess we will find out when the time is right. Though some better lighting would be nice._ We were walking down this dark hallway, I was itching to just turn around, and fly out of here. I definitely didn't feel right behind here. It may just be the very dim lighting or the narrow walkway. But I still just want to get out of here.

Eventually the hallway opened up and the lighting became better. Which made me feel a tiny bit better but not by much. I shook my head. Jackson stopped in front of a giant throne type arrangement and knelt on the ground and bowed his head. We shrugged and followed his lead," I've brought them like you asked my Queen."

_Again with the queen crap? We are not in some sort of hierarchy! Or are we?_ I really didn't feel like listening to Kaitlyn's smart remarks so I threw my mental wall up. I'm thankful that I was able to block her thoughts out during the time that I need some thinking time. "Thank you Jackson, you say these are the best out of the new recruits?"

"Yes they are my Queen, fasts mile time and they were barely tired and when we set them to spar each other, their match lasted twenty minutes before Eizia got an upper hand against Careil. Then after the weight routine wThey were only breathing a bit harder." He finished his report. _Ok maybe I wasn't acting human enough. Crap I think I just screwed us both._

"Amazing, Jackson. Go prepare for todays meeting. I would like to talk to these two alone." The figure said.

"As you wish my Queen." He got up and left. I wished that we were going with him.

"Ah, Eizia and Careil. Or should I say Aqualin and Kaitlyn. Please have a seat. We are all equals here." She snapped and three chairs appeared out of the floor. She came down off her throne and sat in the chair closest to it. I got up and sat in one of the remaining ones and Kaitlyn sat in the last one. I was still shocked at how she knew our real names. I know I never slipped up and told anyone else. "I understand why you gave Jackson your middle names and not your first names. This is a strange place, and environment you never been in. You may be wondering why Jackson has been calling me Queen and such." She stopped and took a breath.

Upon closer inspections I noticed that she was completely covered in metal except her face. But she was also wearing the silver jumpsuit, but with the golden accents. "I'm Doctor Alexstraza Taylor, and yes I'm the founder of E.O.N. I'm sure that you are feeling uncomfortable in those jumpsuits. Trust me, I was feeling the same way when I first started wearing them. But I really couldn't go around wearing my normal clothes when the other members were wearing these uncomfortable ones." She chuckled," now you may be wondering why I've had Jackson bring you to me. Well, you are both strong, a good fighter and fast. Usually if you were fast you were going to be an Invoker, being strong was a Defender and neither you would be a Worker. But since you fit into two of the three categories you have been placed among the chosen. Some people may not agree with my motives and ideas, so they may try to hurt me. Now you two should be honored to be classified as one of my Shadow Guards." She snapped her figures and four people came out of nowhere. One was from behind her chair, then there was one on each wall and one came from behind us. I didn't even notice them.

She laughed," I know that it is surprising when they first come out like that. I know each one of them was also surprised when one came out like that. For awhile I used to jump when they appeared out of nowhere." Her Shadow Guards disappeared again as soon as she snapped her fingers. Then she clapped and we were strapped into our seats. I tugged at the restraints on my arms, I could break them with my strength but I didn't want to give away my secret just yet.

"What is your problem woman? Why are we strapped in like we are about to be executed?" I continued to struggle against the restraints, just to put on a show for Alexstraza. Kaitlyn on the other hand was truly struggling.

She just laughed at my act and Kaitlyn's struggle. "It's because I know that you would never truly let me enlighten you the easy way. None of them ever did. So why go through the trouble of fighting it when I can jus strap you in like so? It makes everyone's lives so much easier. Mostly mine though." _Enough games missy. Time to bring out the big guns!_

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I don't go down that easily. So enjoy your chase." Smugly, I transformed into my Pandryl form. There were universal gasps all around, especially from Alexstraza. I quickly broke both Kaitlyn's restraints and mine and I grabbed Kaitlyn and threw her on my back. She screamed but I caught her. _Hun, I guess that I grew a lot. _I was now as tall as a mini-van if I was on my hands and feet. With my wingspan sitting at around ten feet long. I flapped my wings and took off. I spew water on the ground which caused the Shadow Guards to slip and land on their butts," I told you that I don't go down easily. Now Kaitlyn hold on." I spewed some water that somehow formed into ice at the roof and created a nice big hole, big enough for me to climb out of. I reached the opening in a moment.

I thought we were free until I hit an invisible wall. "Damm, well that idea is out." I dive-bombed the ground and pulled up a few feet from the floor, I flew back towards the way that we came in. Once again I spewed ice at the door and I was out. "Kaitlyn do you remember the way out?"

"Yeah I do, but remind me to have Valael make you a two passenger saddle when we get back." She replied laughing. I spewed some water up into the air and it landed on Kaitlyn's head. I laughed," ok, real nice Aqua, real nice…"

But as soon as I finished laughing, alarms went off. I swore in my head," all Defenders, grab your tranquilizing guns and Shadow Guard Nano-bots and open fire on the Dragon hybrid thing and it's passenger! I repeat open fire on Dragon and passenger!" A voice yelled over the loud speaker.

"Take a left here and then a right! We need to get out of here A.S.A.P. I really don't want to join E.O.N's ranks!" She ducked a few syringes shot at her.

I did a barrel roll to avoid twenty plus syringes shot at me," yeah. Activate you I.G.A right now and get off. I'm a huge target and if I get brought down you are an easy target!"

"Three things. One, never do that again without giving me a heads up, two I'd never leave you behind! And why not you use your so that way we can still get out of here quickly? Also three make a right here!" She shouted and triggered her I.G.A.

"I'm going to be doing a lot of evasive maneuvers soon so hold on! And I'd love to but I can't exactly land and trigger it. Two, you should so you can tell Valael about E.O.N's plans!" I did a nosedive followed by a barrel roll and a steep climb up, still following Kaitlyn's directions.

"There is the exit! Hurry up we are almost home free!" She shouted, but her anklet fell off and crashed on the ground," oh crap! My I.G.A fell off! Fly faster Aqua! You can do it!"

I grunted in response and sped up, but then I slowed down. I was suddenly really tired and loosing both speed and altitude," tranq… tranquilizing gun. It hit me…" I said slowing down; you could see three small needles sticking out of my foot. I crashed on the ground a few seconds later, sending Kaitlyn tumbling off of my back.

I opened my eyes and I saw here being surrounded by twenty people. Then my vision was blocked because the reaming Defenders also surrounded me. Then I entered the realm of unconsciousness.

A few minutes later I felts someone tickling me under my chin, I figured that since I'm in my Pandryl form drugs don't work as well or as long as they do compared to my human form. _Wake up Aqua; please tell me you are one of those techno-organic freaks._ Kaitlyn said, worried.

_Why would I be? Besides I'm up now, guess they didn't account on a big Pandryl/ dragon when they portioned the sedative. Stand back._

_Because they injected you with three things of those Shadow Guard syringes. I also got injected by one. But I guess it didn't affect me because I still want to throw Alexstraza in jail and lock the key._

_Well I feel the same way. Now lets get out of here._ I stood up and shook my entire body. I was on my hands and feet. I stood up straight and swung my tail around knocking all of the Defenders behind me flat on their backs. Kaitlyn was right by my leg so I froze the Shadow Guards in front of us. Kaitlyn was fighting off the ones that somehow got close to me. I couldn't do anything because I would risk squashing them under my foot. So I just kept the others at bay.

We kept this up for another few minutes before I grabbed Kaitlyn and started to walk out towards the door. But they must have planned this because I saw that one of the Shadow Guards that I froze in place earlier had a fully loaded tranquilizer gun and aimed it at me. He unleashed the entire round but before I could get out of the way all of the needles made contract. Only this time I didn't have enough energy to maintain my Pandryl form after I fell on the ground. Kaitlyn made a run for the door but was blocked by the remaining Defenders that were either unfrozen, woke up after getting their butts handed to them by Kaitlyn or just arrived. Everything went black from there.


	17. Chapter 17

I groaned and shook my head. I opened my eyes and I looked around. First to the left and then to the right. The events that happened before I woke up were a bit foggy. I laid there for another minute and then I realized what happened. I looked around again; I noticed that I was on a table with a bunch of medical equipment around me. I had to get out of here. I tried to go into my dragon form but no use. I was drained of energy to make a full transformation. But I was able to get my tail. _Damm. I'm a sitting duck. _

I stopped and remembered that I had my communication earpiece in. I was able to bend my head and tail in such a way that I was able to trigger it thank god. Now if Vena, Aeon, or George still had theirs on. "Can anyone here me? Hello?" I said softly, though it was loud enough that anyone who did have the earpiece in could hear me.

"Aqua? Finally Aqua! We've been trying to contact you for the last six hours! How are you?" George replied, I also heard mumble joys in the background.

I just cut to the point," I'm fine for now that is. But listen closely. Kelly can't be trusted. She is pa-" I got interrupted.

"What do you mean that she can't be trusted? You've worked with her for what seams like ages!" He nearly shouted and almost blew out my eardrums.

"Aelandri salaes tholaer. There. I've sent an important data file to you. You need to show that file to Valael and Vena. Aeon maybe." I replied still looking around.

"But where are you and what are you doing that is so important you can't tell me in person?" He questioned me.

I sighed and looked around quickly," I'm in some sort of lab. Probably run by either E.O.N or E.O.M.S, the file will explain that. I haven't tried to contact Kaitlyn yet. So I don't know her status. But you need to trust me and NOT send an army after us. That would just make this entire situation worse. Do you understand?" I panicked and rushed my last few statements.

"I still don't understand Aqua! What is going on, and what do you mean that would make this entire situation worse?" Now he was the one really panicked and worried.

"Read the file, get this location, don't send an army but try to figure out how to get us out safely! We will try to hold on as long as we can!" I nearly shouted at him. I had to destroy my com-device as soon as I heard footsteps coming towards me. The shattered remains fell onto the table and I managed to sweep them onto the floor. I shed a tear hoping that I could stay true to my words. I retracted my tail to avoid any suspicions.

"Ah, Aqualin. Good you are awake. The Defender that had to unfortunately sedate you was worrying that he gave you too much sedative that may have caused some complications." The first scientist came in with his stupid lab coat on, told me. I saw that he was washing his hands and putting gloves and goggles on.

"Oh, you can kiss my Pandryl scales. What do you want with me and where is Kaitlyn?" I spat at him. If I wasn't bound to the table I would have slapped him upside the head.

"So that's what you call yourself. An Pandryl… very interesting choice of name if you ask me. Oh Kaitlyn? She is still out cold. We are working out why you woke up so early. The amount of sedative in you system should have kept you under for at least another three hours." He said, his back still to me. I still struggled against the restraints.

"So tell me why I'm strapped down and why I shouldn't kick your butt into next week as soon as I get out of these restraints." I spat at him. All my sense of decency gone. I mean I really can't be nice when I'm strapped to the table. _Kaitlyn can you hear me? Please tell me you are ok. _I was also really worried about Kaitlyn.

He finally finished cleaning himself up. Though he was taking longer than Kelly would have, and that's REALLY saying something. "Since yours and Kaitlyn's bodies didn't resonate with the nano-bots like they did with every other person." He walked over to me and looked at his equipment. The most common thing was syringes and a scalpel.

I got really worried when I saw the scalpel," you better not be cutting into me or I swear that as soon as I get out of here I will kick your sorry butt into another dimension!" I growled at him while he was inspecting some of the tools.

"Oh don't worry. My orders are to keep you alive, but get the data that I need in the least painful way. Alexstraza speaks highly of you." He chuckled and took one of the empty syringes, and took it and drew some blood from my arm. "Sorry for this, I need a blood sample and some DNA from both forms. So if you wouldn't mind transforming. It would make every ones lives easier."

I laughed," and pigs can fly. I'd rather go and take my AP Calculus test unprepared than go and listen to you and you your crazy organization. By the way, I notice that you aren't acting like those crazy techno-organics. Why are you working for Alexstraza anyways?" I was mocking him at the start but it turned to curiosity towards the end of my statement.

"Let's just say that I share Alexstraza's beliefs and that I agree with her completely. That is why I have no need for the nano-bots. Besides, I have some interesting qualities that may be eradicated if I were to become one with the machines." He replied and took a few strains of hair and also a piece of fingernail.

"Are you mentally ill or something? What are you thinking! You are flipping turning against your peers, your own kin! Why?" I nearly cried while he was taking more blood samples.

"I will not give any particular reasons sorry." He said and put some sort of device around my wrists and my ankles. "Now I need you to go and do various activities. But don't try to run. I've got those anklets/ bracers designed to shock when pulled at. They also deliver a shock when I so desire it. So just play along. I am intent on holding my word to Alexstraza and doing this with the least amount of pain possible." He undid my restraints and led me outside after blindfolding me. _Stupid safety precautions. But what is that?_ I saw someone designing a suit of some sort of armor. It looked like it was for a winged creature by the design. _Oh god, are the designing me a battle suit?_

_They are doing what for you? _Kaitlyn asked, her message was quite mumbled and screwed up.

_I really don't know. But it looks like they are making a battle suit for me. Now I'm getting dragged outside to go do physical exercise. I think I'm going to be a little devil and go for as long as I can running. Maybe I just might tick him off enough to make him stop this insanity._

_Lucky, I'm strapped to a lab table getting various tests done. Along with blood drawn._

_Been there done that. But mine also asked for one of my Pandryl scales. I just flicked him off. I am so proud of myself. _He stopped pushing me and we reached an field. From the looks of it, there are certain spots that would make either sniping or shooting tranquilizing darts a snap. _Joy, and I'm going to be watched by twenty or so people. Can this day get any worse?_

_Do you want a list because I can give you one right now. Considering all I'm doing is laying around. _

_Oh shut it, that wasn't very funny. I was referring to the pun AND sarcasm!_

_Now that's grade a sarcasm right there!_

I ignored her from that point on and got onto the track and started stretching," just run as long and as far as you can. I'll keep track on how far you go."

I finished stretching and looked at him, he just nodded at me and I took off at a fast pace. I was running at roughly a six to eight minute mile. Two hours later he called me in," ok I get the point. Your Pandryl side has impressive physical changes compared to a normal human. Now come on in. There are other tests." I groaned and walked over to him. I willingly let him put the blindfold on and he led me inside.

_I swear, I will murder every blindfold that I have when we get home. The one I'm wearing is really starting to tick me off._

_I agree. When they have to take me out of the lab I'm forced to put one of those stupid ones on._

_Ugh, next test. I'm also sick of tests now. I just want to go to bed._ I was stopped and the blindfold was taken off and I was in a room that had different weight machines and a scale. There was also a pull up bar. I groaned," do I really have to do all of this again? I mean I already did it at the stupid E.O.N base." I grumbled and crossed my arms.

He pulled out his clipboard and flipped through it," you have to do every single exercise minus the sparing to your fullest extent. If it's apparent that you can do a lot more but it may take awhile then we will just call it and move on. After that you can get some food and a twenty-minute break. Then we have to go and test sight, reflexes, hearing, and smell. As soon as that is over you return to your living quarters while I finish compiling the data."

I sighed, I really wasn't in the mood to deal with getting shocked to no end I got started," when I imagined being tested in a lab for being a freak of nature. My dreams were never this pleasant. Not that I'm saying that I'm having a boat load of fun right now." I grunted, lifting the predetermined weight with only a little bit of trouble.

He wasn't looking at me, but instead writing stuff on his stupid clipboard. "Well as I said before, Alexstraza said to make this as pleasant experience as I possibly can while getting the main objective done. I intend to do that. Ok that's enough of that exercise. Next one." I put the weight down and we continued this pattern for what seemed three to four hours. My muscles were only a little bit tired at that point. But I was starving.

Once again I was blindfolded and lead to the cafeteria. Once there I was sat down at a table while the scientist grabbed food for both me and him," well my name is Troy Shadi, I'm only telling you this due to the fact that we will be spending a lot of time together while I figure this puzzle out."

I ate my food, which tasted ok. Not as good as my own cooking or a five star restaurant. But it's better than my elementary school's food. As long as it doesn't look like spray-painted plastic it's ok in my book. "Great, so I'm some sort of genetic lab rat. This should be a pleasant time." I grumbled and finished my food. Troy took my tray and deposited in the trash. I just noticed how almost everywhere I was taken there was some spot for a Defender or Shadow Guard to hide or have a good shooting spot. _Are they really that worried that I'll try to do an escape attempt?_

_Actually if I was in their shoes yeah I would be also. But they also don't know what's keeping you here._

_That's true. So how are they treating you? I'm getting treated quite nicely after I got off that stupid lab table._

_Same, if I didn't know better I was just a high tech gym that requires blindfolds. _

_Well thank god I'm almost done. I think that I can almost pull off a full transform soon, but that's if they don't decide to give me another big dose of tranquilizer. _

_Same, I've just got my run to do then they said that I could go to the room that they prepared for me._

_I've got the senses test left and I have a feeling that it's not going to be quite pleasant for me. _I was led into another lab with a bunch of machines. I just pretended to be in a different place while I endured these tests. I thought that the smell test was the most unpleasant.

After that was done I was blindfolded ONCE AGAIN and led down a different passage way. I heard that Troy was talking to a few people as soon as we stopped; I figured that they are even throwing Defenders outside my room. He must have placed his hand on some sort of pad because I heard the wall lift up and he brought me inside.

After he removed the blindfold again I looked around. There was a bathroom with a door, a nice big bed and a night stand with a bunch of books and there was one on top of the nightstand with pens and pencils and other drawing instruments near it. There was a control panel near the door, along with a red and blue button. "There is the temperature control incase you prefer cold or warmer temperature. But there is a master control so you can't make it sub-zero in here. There are books to keep you entertained along with a journal and a scratch pad if you wish to draw. The red button is to reach me if you are starting to feel sick or funny. The blue button is for food incase you get hungry. Ok?"

I just nodded and walked over to the bed. He left and the door slammed down after him, the bed was actually quite soft, much to my surprise. I just got under the covers and fell asleep for a while. Desperately wishing that I didn't destroy my com-device earlier. _Oh Vena and George. Please figure a way to get us out of here soon._


	18. Chapter 18

I was lead down at least three to four different hallways before I was returned to the lab where I first woke up and started calling Troy names. I'm sorry but I was pretty ticked off but I'm still ticked off. Though not as much. "So let's start from the start. Why are you helping me?" He asked. Sitting in a chair.

"I'll tell you, but one three conditions. First one, I'm not to be strapped to any table and or object unless it is for my safety. Two, there will be no nano-bot injections during this time. Lastly, this testing with the crystal is off the books. You may use what you find to do whatever you use it with the nano-bots. But this remains off the table with other scientists. Deal?" I stated, I hopped onto the table and crossed my legs.

"Fine, to all three. But I would enjoy to know how you became what you are." He stated putting his clipboard that he was using earlier away and took a notepad from his pocket and it looked like he was going to take notes.

I sighed, seeing that this may help me get a cure for George, and possibly myself I described that day, extra careful to avoid mentioning George, Vena, Kelly and Aeon. I didn't want E.O.N to capture anyone else. I also had to reword it so it sounded like a kidnapping and not a spy mission. That was a lot harder than I would have guessed. Though Kelly is a bit iffy. I don't think she would tell Alexstraza about PHD.

At the end of my story he was nodding his head clearly interested in my past now," that must be painful. Yet you survived that?"

I shook my head, nodding then morphed for emphasis. I stayed in this form figuring that I'm going to be doing quite a few tests like this," yes. Also, I had no morphine when this took place so it was excruciatingly painful. I'm figuring something in the gas acted like some sort of lifeline so that's why I was able to live through it when my heart split into three. There must have also been some sort of substance that changed my DNA, because I think that all of my internal organs grow and shrink based on my current Pandryl size. I've never gotten a scan on different sizes. Just my current size due to the fact that the organization that found me was worried. The reason being that I was still like this when I turned the others backs." I stopped and looked to my clawed feet. My tail was in my lap.

"That is amazing. I've never heard of something like that happening. Based on your story, maybe it's that near death experience that's what is making you body rejects the nano-bots." I stared at him furiously," but I'm not going to work on that idea right now. Let's get back to that ice crystal. May I please see it?" I growled and gave him both the scale and held up the crystal. He put the scale in a bag then placed it in his pocket and stared at the crystal under this artificial lights. "So what methods have you tried to get this destroyed again?"

"Running hot water under it, stepping on it in both forms were the only ones I tested before I panicked and called you." I stated, then my stomach growled," I guess in my fit of worry, I forgot that I had forgotten about my food."

Troy chuckled. He pressed a button on the wall and said," Guard- Aqualin, fetch her lunch and bring it to research lab one. She is with me, she is cooperating with me right now." He released the button and a few minutes later my food was here. I quickly ate it while Troy was looking over some files. _Did they really go and get my school and heath records? Man, they really want me to join them. Too bad for them. Though I may be able to get Troy to join me against E.O.N if I show him how not everyone is evil and that A.I's are the only species on this planet that has a sense from right and wrong._ "Do you feel better?" He asked, I just finished my salad and was now nibbling on an apple.

"It was quite good thank you." I said quietly. My thoughts were somewhere else, far away. _Mostly thinking about how Vena and George are planning on getting Kaitlyn and me out of here, and not as some Shadow Guard for E.O.N or E.O.M.S. whichever the one is the more important one. _

"Well, I think that the best way to see how this happened and why you continue to have the two forms would be this method. X-ray scans to see what that gas really did and how your organs react to different sizes. Then after that we can run your DNA, from both the scale and unfortunately a blood sample through the DNA splicer to see if I can see if we can safely separate the DNA and extract it. After that we can see how your brain mentally is doing based on this change. Then we could test how your body reacts to different medicines, because you shouldn't have woken up that quickly because of the sedative." He red off a list that he wrote down on his little notepad. "Does that sound fine by you?"

I shook my head but sighed," if that's the easiest way to go then sure. But can we get the blood drawn first since that's the part that I'm going to hate the most?"

He took a fresh needle from his drawer," sure. I was just about to ask that anyways. You ready?" He asked," we may need to either do it on the hand or foot. I'm not too sure how strong your scales are. I'm not too sure that the needle will be able to make it through all of those layers." His back was facing me. Once again, he was taking ages to get himself situated. I sighed and laid on my stomach on the table. My foot sticking out, the soft flesh being shown.

"Do the foot, I'm super sensitive to pain in my hands. It's been like that for a while, and before you ask. I'm not telling you why I'm sensitive there. It's personal." I replied, my tail now hanging off the edge of the table. I closed my eyes while he drew the vial of blood. It didn't hurt as much as it did earlier. He inhaled quickly," amazing!"

"What do you mean by that? I can't exactly see my foot right now." I complained, my head resting on my arm. The other one was clanking against the metal table.

"Your regenerative properties. Hold on, can you sit up right for a moment? I want to try something." He said, I just groaned and sat up, I hate not knowing what people were doing. Then he took a scalpel that he was using yesterday and cut a gash in my leg. "Sorry about this."

I wanted to hurt him so badly for that, but then I looked down. The gash that he just made was almost completely healed. It looked like that I received that wound weeks ago," oh wow. I didn't know that I could do that." I was awestruck, all my anger was gone. "But if you don't mind. I'd prefer that if we could test this in an environment that doesn't involve me getting seriously injured. That would be wonderful."

He smiled," with this scale sample that you gave me. We have this machine that can actually reproduce skin tissue. I can use it to create a patch of skin that we could attach to say a dead pig and put it through different tests. Lucky for you. All of the equipment is in this research lab. So you don't have to use the blindfold."

"Please tell me WHY I have to wear a blindfold whenever I'm being taken out of a room? I mean I already have these on." I waved the bracer that Troy put on me yesterday. "You should have figured by now that I'm not leaving Kaitlyn behind. So you basically have everything that is keeping me here. So why the blindfold?" I questioned him. But he was right; I was really sick and tired of the blindfold. 

"It makes the entire thing safer. That and I don't want to disobey orders." He told me, then I got off the table and followed him. We passed a few machines before we entered another big room. There was a glass wall separating the room into two. On the side that has the doorway, there were roughly four computers that were hooked up to one big machine that had a tube in the middle. It rested a foot off the ground, with the actual tube sitting at roughly four feet tall.

I leaned against the bare wall staring at Troy. He typing a few commands into one of the computers," Aqua, could I have another one of your scales? The one that you handed me earlier I would prefer to use for my research later." I sighed and gave him another. Then returned to my resting spot against the wall.

He took the scale and placed it into the machine. Then after that he returned to his computer console and continued typing for a good five more minutes before he returned to the tube and showed me a five by five piece of scale skin. I nodded and we walked to over where the glass was. A few more key commands were issued and then a dead pig came into the center of the room behind the glass. Troy went in and placed the skin on the top of the pig. Soon as the skin sample was placed on, it spread to the entire thing. If it was alive it would look like a miniature me to a degree. He grabbed two pairs of safety goggles. He put one on then gave me the other. I took them and stood back. I decided there was an extra test that I would like to do. I created a two-foot pole. I then started carving it while I was waiting for him to finish setting the tests up.

"Ok then. Here we can do, arrows, plasma guns, laser guns, blade wounds, excessive electrical impulses, and a small explosion. Something that would come out of a explosive launcher. Which would you like to start with?" He asked me, still staring at the pig.

"Let's start from the top. It's the easiest way to go about this." I continued carving the pole. Looking up once he had the arrow launcher in position.

"Ok then, arrow launcher in position. Firing in three, two, one. Now!" He pressed a button on his console and then a round of ten arrows shot out, one after the other in rapid succession. "Well what damage did that do?"

I spun my spear like object in my hand careful not to hit anything. "Little to no damage, most of the arrows bounced off of the skin." Still interested on how I made the ice crystal thing earlier and seeing if I can replicate the incident.

"Ok noted. Let's move on then. What are you doing over there?" Turning around, he saw my staff. Then looked down and noticed the little puddle of water I was standing in. Small chunks of ice were surrounding me. "Let me guess, you are trying to replicate the crystal you made earlier?"

I nodded and noticed that the machines were now doing the tests automatically. "Yup. That and I wanted to test how this would work on my own skin without risking killing myself." I giggled to myself, finishing the general shape and liking the balance. I was still bored so I decided to try for some more details on the work. Troy came over surprised at how fast I finished.

"Well you are quick. Here let me see that for a minute if you wouldn't mind." He reached out for it, I gave it to him. To both of our surprises his hand went straight through it, like it was some sort of gas mixture. But it was still in my hand and it was a solid. "Ok now that's really, really new." He stated, still in shock about what just happened.

"Considering your hand just phased through that weapon like it was air and yet I'm holding it. But also, it doesn't like go through walls or anything like that." I stated. Slamming the polearm, as I've decided to describe it into the ground. It left no scratch on either the impact site or the actual weapon. "See my point?" I asked, still investigating my weapon. _Could I escape and get Kaitlyn out still normal with this? No too much security, have to wait for a rescue. Damm…_

"Well the results are in for the other test. Looks like that the bullets did damage that started healing relatively quickly. The explosive did some damage and started healing slower. Electrical impulses didn't do much, it probably only would have stun you for a grand total of a few minutes. The laser did more damage than the bullets but not enough as the explosive. Now about that weapon. I don't think that we can do as much research as quickly in comparison to the regeneration test. Shall we get started?" He asked, sticking his hand out to me.

I laid the polearm against the wall and walked over to him. I was now in my normal form, the same results were true with my normal form. "Fine, but remember. This stays off the books for others to read." I stated, shaking his hand. Extremely careful that I wouldn't crush his hand under the force of my grip.

All he did was nod and returned to my spot on the wall. All I did most of the time was think of possibilities of what caused this strange substance and why it only reacts to me as a solid but to others it is like a gas. But I also did a fair amount of just staring at Troy. 

We continued this routine for about three months. My hopes of rescue from PHD diminished over time, along with Kaitlyn's. But so far there has been no luck on E.O.N assimilating Kaitlyn, much to my relief or me.

Though the private research between Troy and me has been quite successful much to my pleasure. I've found our more about my genetic structure, my bone structure, and my organ structure, all of that fun stuff. _Well at least a few things were coming out of this_. I thought to myself, once again leaning against the wall of the lab.

Things have been getting better around here. I don't have to wear a stupid blindfold or get escorted by the entire guard. I was free to use the gym and the track at any time. They finally figured out that I will eat like a shark, so I get more food much to my pleasure. Also, Kaitlyn and me can finally talk in person.

Troy and me were once again working in the lab, only this time we were trying to figure out how the crystal substance works. _We finally may get a breakthrough in this topic. This one has be the one eluding us for the longest amount of time._

The only breakthroughs we have made was that I am the only person that can always touch it. Usually to everyone else it is a gas mixture. But I can some how either will it or think about having it as a solid to all. So I can use it as a weapon that will never melt. It seems to be able to take a nice beating before finally dissipating into gas. _I think the last time we tested this; it was at six rounds of ammunition. _The other cool thing that we found out that if I can get a strain of someone's hair and add it to the crystal. They can also permanently hold it. But of course I'm still able to control the form.

I've made a crystal pendent inscribed with a dragon for Troy. I made it so that way he can still use it for testing but also to wear. I think that we have come to the conclusion that the crystal reacts to DNA. I was interrupted with my thoughts when Troy cleared his throat," you ok Aqua? You seem out of it. I'm almost done here for now. Would you care to join me for lunch or are you and Kaitlyn going to work on your drawing collaboration?"

"I'll join you for lunch, we have basically forever in here so that can wait." I chuckled, then after that I started to feel weak. I slid down on the wall to the ground," Troy… I don't feel right. I feel really tired." I looked up to see him wearing a gas mask. But my vision was going in and out.

"It's for the best Aqualin. I'm sorry." He turned his back to me before I passed out where I was sitting. Everything was black after that. 


	19. Chapter 19

I could either not open my eyes or I wouldn't open my eyes. At this point in time I couldn't tell the difference. But I did know I was floating in some sort of object. Most likely a regeneration tube. _Why am I in a regeneration tube? What happened? The last thing I can recall is that some sort of gas filled Troy's lab._

_Aqua! You are up! Thank god I've been trying to talk to you for the last six hours! Are you ok?_ Kaitlyn continued firing question after question but then my head started to hurt.

_I'm ok right now. But I would be better off if you wouldn't fire off question after question without giving me a break to answer them. Ok, I'm fine right now, but I have no idea why I'm sitting in a regeneration tube. I can't open my eyes to look around but I'm not too overly worried about that. But I'm blanking on what happened before regaining my awareness. Mind filling me in?_ I inquired; my sense of hearing was working. But all I heard was paper and typing. Guess I'm in another one of the many labs.

_For some reason I was dragged into your head, but thankfully I was in my room at the time. I saw a gas inter the room and then you collapsed. A few minutes later you got up and were hallucinating. Screaming about George being a Pandryl, how he needs to escape and such. You grabbed your polearm that you made earlier and started fighting off the Shadow Guards and Defenders who came to fetch you. They had to use weapons on you. But the gas must have slowed down your regenerative properties because you had plasma wounds and scratch marks all across your body. Then you passed out in your human form. But you were also bleeding a lot. So that may be why you are in the regenerative tube._ She trailed off.

_It might have been better if I didn't know. But now they know about George, that's bad. Maybe they might figure it's the one living here and go after him! Maybe they already have! _I started to worry about him and think of the worst possible situations that he could be put in. But then I stopped when I heard voices on the outside of the regeneration tube.

"My Queen, the subject is regaining her awareness. From these charts, there has been increased brain activity for the last five minutes. What shall we do now?" Someone spoke, most likely a male.

"What is her recovery level? I'm still not pleased that you had to resort to such barbaric tactics. You are among the enlightened. The salvage nature of humans is beneath us." Alexstraza replied back. I would know that woman's voice anywhere. She is the reason that we are here. I started to make a list of things that I would love to do to her. The top of the list was strap her to a lab table.

"Subject Aqualin's recovery is at ninety-seven percent done. Only small scratches remain. Shall I go prepare the H.H.B.S? Or would you rather wait for the recovery to be a hundred percent done?" A female voice asked this time. _Why must the talk like I am not here! I need to go hurt something after this. Preferably one of these techno-organic whatever freaks! _

"Prepare the Human Hybrid Battle Suit. Aqualin needs to experience the joys of E.O.M.S. Also, the safer I will be once she is a part of us. With her abilities and skills no one shall be able to hurt me." Alexstraza stated. I would have gulped if I could move my mouth. I was trying to figure out how I can get out of this when a loud noise came in. "What is with all of this noise? How can we get anything done with all of this banging and noise?" Alexstraza irritated said. I mentally snickered; _enjoy the other side of being annoyed now?_

A male voice spoke now, but different than the one before, it sounded like one of my Defenders from a few weeks ago. "We found George as you asked, but I'm not too sure that it's the right one. He doesn't seem like Aqualin at all." His voice was monotone. Though almost everyone's around here has that boring monotone also.

"What do you creeps want? First you accuse me of being some Pandryl thing, and then you lie to me about winning some prize. Then you kidnap me and bring me to this lab for what?" George yelled, it sounded like he was struggling against his kidnapers. I prayed that they got the wrong one.

"Well this sounds like the description that Aqualin gave us in her hallucination. But maybe she was also hallucinating about that. Maybe Kaitlyn can identify him if this is George." Alexstraza contemplated.

"WHAT? You are the one's that took Kaitlyn and Aqua? When I get my hands on you! You really don't want to know what I'm going to do with you!" George roared, and there was more clashing and loud noises were heard.

"Release Aqualin and is that Human Hybrid Battle Suit ready yet? And what is the status on the second one?" Alexstraza started barking orders to everyone. There was more clashing and I felt the liquid in the regeneration tube dissipate. A minute later, I was on my feet wet, but still on my feet. I looked around to see George on his knees in some sort of bowing position. But three Shadow Guards were holding him down.

I was helped down and a towel was placed around me, then I was led away from George. I wanted to transform and break all three of us out of this place but the regeneration tube sucked all of my energy. So all I could do was look back sadly and shed a tear before I was led to a rack. It had a bunch of armor on it. All of the pieces were black except they also had a silver border around each piece.

Everything looked big on me, but soon there were six scientists around me. Three male and three female, the guys were taking care of placing armor on my arms and lower legs while the girls were placing the chest piece on. There was another person typing at a control panel.

The minute the armor was on, it seemed to shrink so it would fit perfectly on me. _There must be some sort of nano-bots in this armor so that way it always fits perfectly. I think that my time of just being me is up. I guess now it is time to join E.O.M.S. I'm sorry George, I've failed you. I've failed everyone. Without me, Kaitlyn is next. With her just being human, she is easy prey for E.O.M.S. I've doomed the human race._ I shook my head, in sorrow. As soon as they finished the body armor. A headpiece covered my face, it looked like a motorcycle helmet from my parent's childhood with a horn shaped thing going down the front. There was a black visor going across it.

After everything was attached I was released. The armor seemed so natural, adding no apparent weight at all to me. I feel all my strength returning to me. I looked around; the visor gave me a view of who was part of E.O.M.S as a gold glow with Alexstraza being a bright red. George, being the only non-member. He was a dark blue; I could also see that I had an guidance system installed. _Maybe even with this they can't make me join them! Maybe they just gave me the weapon to break George, Kaitlyn and myself out of here! These stupid buffoons! _

_But why would you leave after they treated you so nicely. They helped you figure out what you truly are right now. More than PHD ever hoped of doing. Why leave?_ Another side of me came out, defending E.O.M.S.

_What are you… I mean what am I thinking? They kidnapped George, Kaitlyn, and myself! Then they held us against our wills for crying out loud! _I shot back at the other side of me.

_Yes, but they were only doing that to help you! I mean, don't you feel so much stronger and better now. Imagine how Kaitlyn would feel if she was you right now. She would most likely be so envious of you._

_How dare you bring Kaitlyn into this! This is between you and me and I am not prepared to join E.O.M.S! They are evil! Hey! You are the nano-bots trying to convert me! Might as well give up now. I am not giving in! _I yelled back at the nano-bots.

My body was motionless during this entire mental battle, if my mind had the ability to hear the room; it was dead silent during this entire battle. _But Kelly joined us, and did you not notice how much more efficient she is at everything? Your classmates also joined us._

I mentally growled at the nano-bots using my closest feelings against me. _She joined you because she still thought that E.O.N was innocent! Same with my classmates! They didn't know your true purpose! _I felt myself getting weaker but this time the nano-bots were relentless.

I fought back for as long as I could. Though I eventually lost and I gave into the nano-bots. A tear escaped the helmet.

With my old shell removed, I looked up proudly. The entire room burst into applause and cheering. I walked over to Alexstraza gracefully and knelt down," I'm sorry that I was not able to see your wisdom earlier my Queen. But I am here now, and I'm willing to serve you till I can not fight." I said, though I still said it with some emotion. Mostly of joy for finally joining Kelly and regret for not seeing the light earlier.

"Aqua! No! Fight it! Remember the files you sent me! It was Alexstraza who caused the break in! It was Alexstraza who set that ambush on us at the Alaskan research lab! It was all her fault! Fight it Aqua! This isn't you! The fact that you are a Pandryl shows that! You said it yourself. The fact that you were able to survive the transformation without morphine! I did it but I had a lot in my system. Yet I still screamed! Aqua! Fight it! Do it for Kaitlyn! Do it for Vena! Do it for Valael! Do it for me. Aqua! Please come back to me, this isn't you." George shouted out, he seemed really sad that I saw the light.

"It is ok Aqualin, not everyone wants to accept a new way of thinking. It is natural for a human. Though you are now among the enlightened. You are a techno-organic now! You are among you peers. You need no need to kneel. Aqua, we are all equal now." She replied, patting me on the shoulder. I stood up right next to her. Though I was still a bit taller than her. "Please take him to Aqua's previous living arrangements. Also, treat him like you did Aqualin. I would like no harm to him." She dismissed the Shadow Guards who were holding George down. He was now bound. The Shadow Guards activated their camouflage in their black and silver suits, the same color pattern as mine. Four Defenders came and helped George up and took him away. Alexstraza returned her gaze to me, though it was now motherly. "Don't worry about him, you two will be reunited shortly. Why not you go and get a feel for your new Battle Suit? You can give all issues with it to Troy." She advised me.

"What about your safety my Queen? I should remain by you incase of an attack." I insisted that I stayed with her.

She just shrugged my worry off," do not worry Aqua. I've got six other Shadow Guards with me along with the entire base of Defenders. I am quite safe from attack for right now. Also, you do not need to call me "Queen" Alexstraza is fine." She reassured me.

I just nodded and left her, Troy was trailing after me. I walked at a slow pace. "I'm sorry that I resisted you when we first met Troy. I was ignorant at the time." I apologized to Troy. He was also a dark blue in sight. _He must have came in after I joined the ranks of the enlightened._

"I really didn't mind. I found it a bit more interesting in my research that I had someone who just said yes and did it." He admitted, I was a bit shocked at first but I shrugged it off.

We continued to the track in an awkward silence. I was mostly thinking of how to keep my rebellious normal personality from coming out. I was able to finally suppress it for a few minutes. We finally reached the track. "How about I start in my Pandryl form since it is quite obvious that my human form is completely compatible with the suit and the neural interface?" I inquired, not knowing what exactly Troy wanted to do at this point in time.

He just nodded and took his clipboard out and started jotting down notes on it. I transformed into my Pandryl form with a bit of difficulty considering that usually my clothes disappear. _I really do wonder how my clothes manage to return to me intact after a transformation._ But this time the armor stayed but it adapted to the wings and the armor grew to cover the wings.

I jumped up and started flapping my wings. I was able to stay airborne with quite a bit of difficulty but after a minute I was able to figure out how to fly efficiently with the extra cover of the wings though I couldn't glide like I could. "Troy, if I may make a suggestion. Can you add a feature that doesn't make the Battle Suit cover my wings? I find that it's now a lot harder to maneuver. I would be fine if I was just flying as a messenger. But now it's a bit of difficult." I mentioned my discomfort. I also had a bit of trouble landing.

Troy nodded and I continued doing my tests to find everything functional, I was actually quite pleased. But, I did give a few more suggestions. Then Troy mentioned that the armor would retract to a jumpsuit in my normal form when I just state the command normal. I did exactly what he said and we walked back inside. Though I was completely happy and satisfied with my new job and role, though I think that Troy was feeling depressed for some reason. But I decided not to ask. We went back inside together; I was in my normal form fully embracing my new gift.


	20. Chapter 20

After a few days I was called into Troy's lab. He did an update on the suit so that way it better accommodates my Pandryl form. We once again went outside to the track to see how the update is working. Only this time we had some Defenders hiding in their spots around the track. They were firing paint balls at me so that way I could see if I could still maneuver with my un-armored ability. I also tried out the programmed guidance system. Everything was going exactly the way that it was programmed. I dodged almost every single paint ball shot at me. Though a few of the paint balls hit my tail when I was doing a nose dive, something that I will have work on at a later point in time.

The guidance system is something that I will have to get used to though. The way it works is it basically has me flying around in a circle, controlling my wing and tail by sending impulses so that way I can focus on my aim. Say during a battle, which I hope that would never come, I would engage it and I could take either the laser guns that were built into my gloves or use say my breath power to freeze them over.

During today's exercise, I had to seal off the ten areas where the Defenders were hiding out. But at the same time I had to avoid the paint balls being shot at me. I had to get used to relying on the guidance system to dodge the balls. It took me a few rounds of getting drenched in paint before I was finally able to efficiently dodge the paint balls and start returning fire. I was quite tired at the end of the session. We all headed inside and made comments one what we can do better next time.

Alexstraza is still around the research lab, I'm guessing that she is going to want to wait for me to finish getting used to my battle suit. _I wonder if she is also waiting for George's to get finished. Maybe she is also waiting for the scientist to figure out why Kaitlyn is still resisting. _I was thinking about that while I got my lunch. We were having pizza with a Cesar salad, with some breadsticks. I got four slices of pizza, two helpings of Cesar salad and four breadsticks. I don't know why I was so hungry today but I shrugged it off.

_How are you doing today traitor?_ Kaitlyn asked me with a very angry and hurt emotion after it. But it was mostly angry, though I was shocked, she hasn't contacted me in over eight days. Not since I've joined E.O.M.S, I am still shocked that I ever thought about resisting them,

_I am doing quite nicely thank you for asking, how are you doing today? By the way… Why do you keep on resisting me, us, E.O.M.S? It is a wonderful organization and Alexstraza would love to have you by her side. We shall be leaving in a few days._ I asked her, still slightly confused at her reaction to joining E.O.M.S.

_Do you really want an answer? Here since you have such little of your humanity left! You. Are. Not. Aqua. You are a bunch of nano-stinking-bots that are taking control of Aqua! Aqua would never in a million years be satisfied by serving a queen, or anyone else besides the greater good! Heck she barely ever listens to me! I've known her for ages!_

_Why are you talking like I'm not here? I am Aqualin, but I have also seen the light and accepted the nano-bots that Alexstraza has given us. They are the path of enlightenment, I still do not understand why you resist them._

_It's because you aren't there! You are just the nano-bots talking FOR Aqualin! The real Aqua, my Aqua is trapped inside that body and YOU don't let her out. THAT'S why I'm fighting you so hard. I don't want to become just a number that has the same lame, monotone personality that says yes to almost anything!_ She shouted and shocked me. I started at my hands; they were currently white, and fleshy. Not hard like my scale, nor like machines like the A.I's or like Alexstraza's. I flexed them still starting at them in wonder about what Kaitlyn just told me.

_This is me. I am a techno-organic. One of Alexstraza's enlightened. What Kaitlyn just said what a human would say; they do not understand how we work. We are one, we are united. But what if the slim chance that she is right? Maybe being an in-_

_YES! That's what I've been trying to say. That's why I'm still here you stupid nano-bots. There is a reason why I'm not sitting in the corner behind a door just letting you do anything! _My other side yelled. Though I thought that I suppressed that part of me days ago why is it coming back now?

I growled at it, the nano-bots in my body hummed with energy. _I thought I told you to go sit in the corner and not come out. Do you not listen? I gave you an order and you should listen! _

_Yeah, I'll start listening to the nano-bots when you can raise the dead. Oh wait, that will never happen. So I guess that you know that answer. Oh wait, you are just a bunch of machines that follow every single command that your quote and quote "queen" gives you. If she is so high and mighty, then why does she have a guard always around her?_

_I said shut up and go away! Listen to me and listen to me well. E.O.M.S is a good thing. It is beyond good. It is wonderful, now you never EVER forget that. That is why there will be no wars. There will be no fighting. It is because of your so called "individuality" that is causing all of this fighting! Racism, sexism, the Civil War! What was the cause of all of those? That's right. Humans having their own personalities. Now without that issue, there would be no wars. That is why E.O.M.S is the way to go. NOW GO BACK TO YOUR CORNER AND STAY THERE! _I used every single piece of energy I had to suppress my wild nature back when I was an ignorant human.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I instantly looked up to see Alexstraza standing over me. She sat down next to me, that instantly made me feel better," what is wrong my child? You seemed in quite a deep thought." She inquired; a motherly tone was in her voice. Something that I was not used to hearing, I can't remember the last time I heard that tone of voice.

I sighed and shook my head," it is nothing Alexstraza. You have too many responsibilities to be bothered by a mere Shadow Guard's issues." I finished eating my pizza and breadsticks and started to eat my salad. Not making any eye contact. Even thought that was quite rude I really didn't want her to know my distress.

"Nonsense, my child. It is those thoughts that made me want to start E.O.N and E.O.M.S. You can talk to everyone and not be judged at all. Judging people is an idea of the past, we are in the present and that way of thinking is not applicable here. Now please speak your mind." She soothed my raging nerves.

I sighed and started talking, feeling a bit better that Alexstraza is willing to listen to me," I've just noticed more recently I've been having a bit of difficulty keeping my wild side suppressed. I don't know if it is an issue with my nano-bots, the nature of my former self or a combination of the two issues." I shook my head and continued on," but I just feel different… From what the others seem and act like, they have their previous natures always under control but I don't feel like that. I want to know why I 'm different." I stopped and finished eating my salad. I was actually quite hungry right now. But I couldn't say exactly why though.

She rested her hand on my shoulder," it is ok my daughter. Not everyone reacts the same to the introduction of the nano-bots. Do not worry about them. Your other side will soon quiet down and fade away. You just need to remain strong and fight through this. I believe that it is this issue seems to be happening the most with the Shadow Guards. I think this is why they are the ones that react that way. The reason being that they are stronger and faster than the rest, so your body is more resistant to change that is what I'm thinking right now. But do not panic; you are not the only ones who have come to me about this issue. How about you get some sleep and then we can think about possible solutions tomorrow. I hear that George's H.H.B.S will be completed tomorrow. Why not you come to that maybe that is what is keeping your other side in power." She smiled reassuringly while I finished my lunch. I now feel a lot better and a lot calmer than I just did a few minutes ago. She really is a mother to all of us.

I just nodded, "maybe you are right. I think that I will lie down and see if I can get some sleep. I'm sure after tomorrow. Everything will be just the way it should." I got up and left Alexstraza at the table and took my tray and dumped the contents into the trash. I then placed the tray on top of the trash bin and used my camouflage installed into my suit and went to my room uninterrupted.

I crashed on my bed in my new room. It still had the same style of my original housing unit. But this one had a lockable door from the inside, and then I had a place to hold some extra belongings. _I guess incase Alexstraza decides to go to a different base. Maybe it's for the sketch pad and notebook I received a few months ago._ I went over to the storage cubby and opened it. All that it held was my crystal shield that I made along with my sketch pad and notebook along with my pens and pencils.

I grabbed the sketch pad and pencils and went over to the bed. I started drawing new designed that I can inscribe for my weapons. I was also designing a pendent that I would like to make for Alexstraza when we move to the next base.

I spent a good three hours working on that before I put it back in the cubby. I threw my mental shields up, not in the mood to have a discussion with Kaitlyn about our different viewpoints on E.O.M.S. I slowly fell asleep, though all I dreamt was a black void of nothingness.


End file.
